Esa Bella Luna
by Lolit
Summary: ¡¡Cap 10! Una historia que al final derrochará miel xD Protagonistas: Luna y Ron. Ellos solitos descubrirán lo que es amar a alguien y luchar por ese amor.
1. Hermoso Paisaje

Esa Bella Luna 

Autora: Lolit

Dedicado: a **Tania Chang**, que fue mi primer review en este fic.

_Este capítulo fue editado el 20/07/04 para mejorar errores de ortografía, y agregar una que otra cosita, pero que no modificarán en gran parte la historia en sí. _

Aclaraciones: en _cursiva _y entre_ "" _estarán manifestados los pensamientos de los personajes. -- -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo, =-=-= --- cambio de escena.

Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner, yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

Capítulo 01: Hermoso Paisaje 

Ronald Weasley estaba con sus dos mejores amigos: Harry Potter, "el niño que vivi" y Hermione Granger; hija de muggles, en su casa, llamada "La Madriguera". Un lugar muy acogedor. Eran compañeros desde el primer curso y amigos. Un gran trío. Los tres, de Gryffindor, eran sin dudas unas excelentes personas. Comenzarían el sexto curso en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Eran especiales, eran, son y serán, unos grandes magos. Muy buenos en meterse en problemas.

Ronald apodado "Ron" o "Ronnie" como solía decirle su madre, era el guardián del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Pelirrojo, con pecas, alto: era sencillamente hermoso. Era un muchacho atlético, gracias a los entrenamientos de ese apasionante juego y poseía unos hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo que embobarían a cualquiera que los viese. Era un adolescente muy codiciado en el colegio junto a Potter, Kevin Ruterford y Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo y mejor amigo del segundo mencionado. Ron era un poquito... bastante despistado. Casi siempre peleaba con Hermione por tonterías. Era parte de una familia numerosa, tenía 5 hermanos y una hermana, un año menor que él.

En el curso anterior habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas para un solo año, todavía trataba de asimilarlo, había sido un año muy difícil, sucesos que solo habían pasado unos meses atrás.  
  
Era el último día de vacaciones, ya que mañana regresarían al colegio, su nuevo curso se aproximaba. Y también el de su hermana: Virgina Weasley, apodada "Ginny" que también había invitado a una amiga: Luna Lovegood.  
  
Luna Lovegood también asistía al colegio Hogwarts, iba al mismo curso que Ginny, pero era de Ravenclaw. Su largo cabello rubio, un poco desordenado, se lo acomodaba mientras se peinaba y se lo sujetaba en una cola alta. Hija del editor de la revista "The Quibbler", una chica un poco extraña, a veces tenía la mirada perdida y casi todos la habían apodado "Lunática Lovegood". La mejor amiga de Ginny y su gran confidente, era una excelente amiga, sabía escuchar y aconsejar, no hablaba demasiado, solo lo necesario. También estuvo involucrada en los sucesos que habían pasado, había ayudado a los 5 Gryffindor's [[Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbotton y Weasley]]. Había sido de gran ayuda en la lucha desatada en el Ministerio contra los mortífagos: los seguidores de Innombrable.  
  
Todos tenían miedo sobre el posible retorno "Del que no debe ser nombrado". Los que creían la noticia estaban aterrorizados, los demás trataban de convencerse de que era una gran mentira, montada por todos, pero sin éxitos, no podían seguir viviendo en esa burbuja, creándose falsas expectativas, sabiendo cual era la verdad de todo lo que sucedía, solo había que aceptarlo.  
  
Ya la noche había llegado, y los chicos ya habían cenado, y se habían retirado a las habitaciones donde dormirían.  
  
Luna y Hermione se encontraban en la habitación de Ginny. La estaban esperando, Ginny había ido a buscar unos jugos y había dicho que no tardaría. Luna y Hermione no conversaban, no se llevaban bien y nunca había hablado cordialmente por así decirlo, había cruzado palabras pero solo para discutir, así que, ambas no veían él por qué de hacerlo ahora. En ese momento, Ginny había regresado, para suerte de ambas, así cortaría la tensión que se había producido en el ambiente.

- La luna está hermosa esta noche - dijo Luna mirando por la ventana de la habitación de su amiga Virginia.

- Si, tienes razón Luna, realmente está bellísima - exclamó encantada Ginny, también observando por la ventana.

- Si, tienen razón... hoy luce especial - solo dijo Hermione, se sentía incomoda en esa habitación, no hablaba nunca con Lovegood porque no eran amigas y ella no tenía ganas de ser su amiga, y con Ginny se llevaba bien, pero siempre pasaba la mayor parte con sus dos mejores amigos.

- Iré a dar un paseo, quiero observar mejor esa luna, a, por cierto, gracias por el jugo Gin - dijo Luna, acercándose a la puerta para retirarse.

- ¡Luna...! ¡Se fue! Nunca va a cambiar esa niña - comentó Ginny, viendo por donde hace momentos su mejor amiga se había ido.

- Es un poco... ¿extraña?

- No, nada que ver, es especial.

- Oh, si... como digas, ¿irás a buscarla?

- No, regresará después, es solo un paseo, no le pasará nada malo.

- Bien, como digas, hasta mañana Gin.

- Hasta mañana Hermione, que duermas bien.

- Gracias igualmente.

Y la luz de la habitación de la pequeña Weasley se apagó, dejando a estas dos muchachas descansando, durmiendo placidamente.  
  
--------------------------

En la habitación de Ron, que estaba junto con Harry, ambos muchachos ya habían terminado de acomodar su baúl.

- Harry... – llamó Ron a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Si? ¿Sucede algo Ron? – contestó el pelinegro.

- Me siento extraño, no sé... algo me está pasando...

- ¿Estás confundido?

- Si, eso es... creo.

- ¿Pero sabes porque estás confundido? Tal vez podría ayudarte.

- No, no lo sé, solo me siento extraño, y... ni idea, bueno, serán locuras mías, no me hagas caso Harry, estoy loco.

- Bien, igualmente sabes que cuentas conmigo

- Gracias amigo, me voy a dar un paseo, necesito despejarme, regreso luego, ¿o quieres venir?

- Mejor me acuesto a dormir, estoy muy cansado. No vuelvas tarde recuerda que mañana nos levantaremos temprano ya que tenemos que tomar el expreso para ir al colegio.

- Bien, adiós, que duermas bien.

- ¡Adiós y gracias!

Tanto Harry como Ginny y Hermione ya estaban durmiendo, soñando algo bonito, por las sonrisas en sus rostros, salvo dos personas, un pelirrojo y una rubia...  
  
Ron decidió salir al patio, y vio a alguien sentado en el pasto observando atentamente algo y le pareció adecuado acercarse para saber quien era.

- ¿Lovegood? – murmuró Ron.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, hola Weasley - lo saludó, sonriéndole, y después, volvió a mirar lo que tanto estaba observando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

- Contemplo la luna.

- Si... está espléndida el día de hoy - dijo al ver la luna, esa luna que captaba la atención de Lovegood, por una extraña razón esa muchacha le llamaba mucho la atención.

- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

- No Weasley, no me molesta, eres libre de sentarte donde desees, es tu casa

- Si, lo sé, pero pensé que te molestaría, por eso pregunté antes.

- Entiendo, bueno, no me molesta.

Y así ambos se quedaron observando esa luna que adornaba el precioso paisaje, que junto a ella se encontraban esas hermosa e iluminadas estrellas. Ron, en un momento, desvió la mirada que tenía en la luna y la dirigió a Luna, Empezó a sacudir la cabeza negando lo que había estado pensando.  
  
Luna había posado la mirada en Ron y vio que este estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, como si estuviese negándose algo y llena de curiosidad, le preguntó...

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, nada, no te preocupes.

- Como digas - dedicándole otra sonrisa.

- Será mejor que me valla a dormir ya.

- Que duermas bien.

- ¿Tu te quedas?

- Si, solo un rato más.

- Bien... hasta mañana Lovegood

- Hasta luego Weasley - viendo al muchacho partir, lo acompañó con la mirada hasta la puerta y después siguió viendo esa hermosa luna.

La noche pasó volando, y el día siguiente ya había llegado, el día que regresarían al colegio y comenzarían un nuevo curso. Estaban contentos y un poco tensos por si pasaba algo en ese curso, que de seguro pasaría, y también con la duda si algún día iban a tener a un profesor que durara mucho más que un solo curso.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 01.**

¡Hola! Tenía HORRORES de faltas. Me doy vergüenza. No le agregue mucho, solo que puse a Kevin como uno de los codiciados... los que la leyeron la historia lo entenderán. Besos...

Lolit XD.

PD: mi MSN: si quieren enviarme un e-mail: 


	2. En El Expreso

Esa Bella Luna 

Autora: Lolit

Dedicado: a **Tania Chang**, que fue mi primer review en este fic. Y a **Rhyth-Renington** que envió un review en este capítulo. Y a **Maiza Herlo **mi ciber tía que está leyendo el fic.

_Este capítulo fue editado el 20/07/04 para mejorar errores de ortografía, y agregar una que otra cosita, pero que no modificarán en gran parte la historia en sí. _

Aclaraciones: en _cursiva _y entre_ "" _estarán manifestados los pensamientos de los personajes. -- -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo, =-=-= --- cambio de escena.

Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner, yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

Las contestaciones de los reviews aparecerán en el chapter 10 donde se encontraba "AVISO IMPORTANTE" así no ocupo lugar en los capítulos.

**Capítulo 02: "En El Expreso"**

Harry fue el primero en levantarse junto con Hermione, ya se habían quitado los pijamas y decidieron ir a despertar a los demás ya que Molly los esperaba con el desayuno listo. Hermione fue a despertar a Ginny y a Luna, mientras que Harry iría a despertar a su mejor amigo, o sea, a Ron.  
  
Cuando Granger entró en la habitación de la menor de los Weasley vio a Luna ya cambiada, tenía el cabello revuelto y esa expresión perdida en su cara. Ginny también ya estaba lista. Ambas miraron a Hermione al entrar.

- Buen día Hermione – la saludó Ginny.

- Buen día Granger - exclamó, sin ganas de saludarla, Luna.

- Buenos días Ginny - dedicándole una sonrisa - Buenos días Lovegood - dijo Hermione, realmente le desagradaba Luna. - El desayuno ya está listo, bajen, ¿si?****

- ¡Si, gracias! - dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras observan marcharse a Hermione.****

****

Mientras Harry ya bajaba con Ron, también lo había encontrado listo para bajar a desayunar. Hermione se unió al  dúo, que se los encontró bajando las escaleras. El trío se sentó en la mesa mientras esperaban bajar a las dos chicas. Que justo lo hacían.

- Buen día Harry, Ron, mamá - dijo Ginny.

- Buenos días querida - le dijo dedicándole una bella sonrisa maternal - ¿Luna dormiste bien? - dirigiéndose a la amiga de su hija.****

- Buen día señora Weasley, o si, muchas gracias - contestó amablemente.****

- Buen día chicas - les dijo Harry.****

- Buen día Potter, Weasley - solo dijo Luna, sentándose en la mesa junto a Ginny, frente a Ron.****

- Buenos días Lovegood - solo contestó Ron.****

El desayuno terminó tranquilo. Junto con algunos miembros de la Orden se dirigieron a la plataforma 9 3/4. Luna y Ginny se despidieron de todos, claro que, antes, Luna, le había agradecido a la señora Weasley por su hospitalidad. Ambas fueron las primeras en cruzar la barrera. Se dirigieron a los compartimientos de prefectos, ya que ambas eran prefectas, de sus respectivas casas.  
  
Mientras que el trío terminaba de despedirse de los miembros de la Orden y de todos, prometiendo no tratar de meterse en problemas y cuidarse mucho. Subieron sus cosas al expreso. Y se ubicaron en un compartimiento vacío.  
  
Pasadas como dos horas aparecieron Ginny y Luna en el compartimiento del trío.

- ¿Les molesta si nos quedamos aquí? - preguntó Ginny.

- Verás... - dijo Hermione, al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca de desagrado y desaprobación.****

- Si no podemos nos vamos - la cortó Luna, que fue la única que vio a Hermione hacer esa mueca de desagrado.****

- Es que chicas, verán... - era Potter el que hablaba ahora.****

- No importa - volvió a cortar Luna - Nosotras nos vamos, o por lo menos, yo me voy - dijo seria.****

- Yo también, adiós y disculpen por molestarlos - dijo Ginny, también seria.****

- Estábamos hablando de algo importante, vuelvan luego, en todo caso - digo Granger, fría, cortante.****

- Ya no importa, adiós - dijo Ginny.****

- Disculpen - solo fue lo que dijo Ron.****

- No hay ningún problema Weasley - dijo Lovegood, saliendo junto con Ginny del compartimiento.****

****

El trío seguía hablando de eso "tan importante" y fueron a buscar a las dos chicas. Hermione no estaba de acuerdo en ir, aunque Harry la había convencido en disculparse, porque, en cierto modo, había sido grosera y descortés.  
  
Encontraron el compartimiento de las chicas, pidieron permiso y entraron. Todo quedó en silencio, nadie hablaba y el clima se estaba volviendo tenso.

- ¿Me estabas diciendo Luna...? - Dijo Ginny, ya que nadie hablaba, por lo menos seguir con la charla que tenía con Luna antes que el trío las interrumpiera, se sentaran y reinara el silencio.

- ¡Oh si! Te decía que anoche, en el patio, se observaba mejor la luna y que adornaba el cielo y que brillaba de una forma especial, como nunca antes la había visto.****

- Eso es verdad, yo también la vi - comentó Ron - Cuando salí a dar un paseo me crucé afuera a Lovegood y me quedé observando la luna.****

- ¡No me habías contado eso Luna! - miró acusadoramente Ginny a su amiga.****

- ¡Ron! A nosotros tampoco - ahora era Hermione quién acusaba a Ron.****

- Tal vez lo harían después chicas - trató de aliviar la situación que veia a su mejor amigo y a la rubia en problemas.****

- Hermanito... a cual Luna exactamente observaste?****

- A... ¡Virginia! ¿Qué pregunta es esa? - le dijo enojado Ron, y un poco sonrojado.****

- Calma, calma, solo fue un chiste, jajajajaja - estalló en risas Ginny, seguida por Harry, Luna ni se había dado cuenta, cosa que vio confundida, y Hermione se estaba enojando.****

****

El tiempo pasó y el trío charlaba animadamente, y Ginny y Luna también. La señora del carrito ya había pasado y ya habían comprado los dulces que deseaban. Ya se estaba aproximando el castillo. Ya llevaban puestas sus túnicas y los uniformes del colegio. Las nuevas prefectas llevaban orgullosamente sus insignias.  
  
Bajaron del expreso y se dirigieron a los carruajes que los llevarían al colegio. Charlaron un rato más por el camino. Entraron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a sus mesas y se sentaron. Potter, Weasley, Granger y Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor y Lovegood en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 02.**

Contestación de reviews: Chapter 10.

No olviden dejar un bonito review...

Lolit XD.

PD: mi MSN E-mail: 


	3. La Nueva Profesora

Esa Bella Luna

Autora: Lolit

Dedicado: a **Tania Chang**, que fue mi primer review en este fic.

Este capítulo fue editado el 28/07/04 para mejorar errores de ortografía, y agregar una que otra cosita, pero que no modificarán en gran parte la historia en sí.

Aclaraciones: en _cursiva _y entre_ ""_ estarán manifestados los pensamientos de los personajes. -- -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo, =-=-= --- cambio de escena.

_Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner, yo solo los utilizo por diversión._

_Las contestaciones de los reviews aparecerán en el chapter 10 donde se encontraba "AVISO IMPORTANTE" así no ocupo lugar en los capítulos._

Capítulo 03: "La Nueva Profesora"

En el Gran Salón estaban los alumnos del colegio, ansiosos, algunos con hambre, con ganas de que acabe la selección de los alumnos, cosa que todavía ni había empezado. Otros contando todo lo que habían realizado mientras se encontraban en su período de vacaciones.

La profesora McGonagall hace su aparición en el Gran Salón junto con los novatos, los nuevos alumnos, que desde ese instante serían parte de la gran familia de Hogwarts. Serían seleccionados para sus casas. Se los veía nerviosos, asustados y muchos estaban con ganas de salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.

La ceremonia comenzó, el Sombrero Seleccionador ya había terminado de cantar su bella canción, que había estado inventando todo el curso pasado. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, había que reconocer el esfuerzo del Sombrero.

La profesora se acercó con un gran pergamino en sus manos, lo desenrolló y comenzó:

- Kate Douglass – dijo la profesora.

Una niña de pelo negro largo suelto, ojos azules, tez blanca y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, se dirigió hacia el taburete, se sentó, se colocó el sombrero y esperó.

Despues de un momento el Sombrero dijo su decisión:

- ¡¡¡Ravenclaw!!!

La casa de Ravenclaw estalló en aplausos, la niña se dirigió a su nueva casa, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, ahora, de felicidad, ya estaba aliviada. Se sentó al lado de la joven Lovegood. Quien la recibió con una sonrisa distante y siguió viendo la selección.

La selección de alumnos transcurrió, eran muchos, demasiados, cada vez habían más magos y brujas, y muchos se estaban impacientando. Al fin la selección acabó. La profesora retiró el taburete y al Sombrero y se sentó en la mesa de profesores. Fue ahí cuando todos dirigieron sus miradas a esa mesa y vieron a una nueva persona sentada ahí. Era una mujer, la que sería la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Rubia, de ojos claros, con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera. Charlaba con el profesor de Pociones: Severus Snape, el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Todos tenían la misma duda, quien sería esa extraña mujer. Ya no hablaba con Snape, esa mujer buscaba con la mirada a alguien en particular y la encontró. Sonrió.

Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y con los brazos abiertos se dirigió a sus alumnos:

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts - comenzó - Les recordamos a todos y le decimos a los nuevos alumnos que no se pueden dirigir a él bosque prohibido, tampoco se puede usar magia en los pasillos y les pedimos que tengan mucho cuidado, por los sucesos que han pasado en el curso anterior. Quería presentarles a su nueva profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Emily Lovegood. - Los alumnos al escuchar el apellido de su nueva profesora se preguntaban si tenía algún parentesco con la jovencita de Ravenclaw. - Bueno, eso es todo, que comience el banquete - terminó diciendo el profesor, tomando de nuevo asiento y comenzando a comer, como lo estaban asiendo sus alumnos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor...

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver la nueva profesora con tu amiga, Ginny? - preguntó Ron a su hermanita.

- No lo sé Ron, después le pregunto - contestó mientras terminaba de tomar su jugo de calabaza. – Nunca oí hablar de esa mujer.

- Espero que sea buena profesora - dijo Hermione.

- Solo espero que no sea extraña y que nunca tenga algo que ver conmigo, realmente los profesores de Defensa son extraños y no duran un año. Espero que dure más. - dijo Harry, realmente no había tenido suerte con los profesores de esta materia.

- Se parece mucho a Lovegood, ¿lo notaron? Para mí que si son parientes - volvió a decir Ron.

- Si, tienes razón, seguro son primas o algo por el estilo, son idénticas - dijo Ginny.

- Por lo menos espero que no esté tan loca como tu amiguita Ginny - dijo Hermione, ella solo lo había pensado, pero lo dijo.

- ¡¡Luna no está loca!! - estallo Ginny - No se porque le dices así si ni siquiera haz tenido la gentileza de conocerla, ¡es muy injusto de tu parte!

- Calma Ginny - intentó calmarla Harry.

- No es para que te enojes... - intentó disculparse Hermione.

- Nunca más le digas así, por lo menos no enfrente de mí - Ginny seguía enojada, no permitiría que nadie insultara a su mejor amiga, nadie.

- Discúlpame, perdón, ¿sí?

- Esta bien...

En la mesa de Ravenclaw...

Luna comía su cena, observando de vez en cuando a la mesa de profesores, luego a la mesa de Gryffindor y regresaba la vista hacia su comida. Volvió a ver a la mesa de profesores donde la profesora Emily la veía fijamente y la saludó, regalándole una sonrisa, la joven Ravenclaw también la saludó con la mano, pero no sonrió, no le agradaba su nueva profesora.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la comida desapareció para hacerle lugar a los exquisitos postres. Aparecieron de todo tipo. Luna se sirvió una porción de pastel de chocolate, al mismo tiempo que un chico pelirrojo hacía lo mismo, Ron también estaba saboreando una porción de pastel de chocolate.

Dumbledore volvió a pararse al terminar los alumnos de comer sus postres, estaba todos muy cansados, con muchas ganas de ir a dormir.

- Prefectos, conduzcan a los nuevos alumnos a sus habitaciones, que descansen.

Y así los prefectos de las cuatro casas se levantaron de sus asientos y condujeron a los nuevos alumnos a sus habitaciones. Luna y Ginny eran una de esas prefectas que cumplían con su deber.

- Síganme por aquí - les dijo Luna a sus nuevos compañeros de casa.

Los condujo hasta la entrada de su sala común.

- Amamos los libros - dijo Luna y el retrato de la entrada se movió y los dejó pasar - esa es la contraseña, tienen que decirla para poder pasar, suele renovarse, así que cuando se cambie de contraseña seré la encargada de decirles.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Los primeros días en el castillo ya habían pasado. Las clases ya habían dado comienzo. Luna se levantó de no muy buen humor, hoy tendrían Defensa con los de Gryffindor, por lo menos eso era bueno, lo malo era tener Defensa, no es que no le gustara, no le gustaba esa profesora, no quería tenerla. Y después Pociones con los Hufflepuff. Era muy buena en Pociones, así que no tendría problemas, además Snape no se metía con ella, ya que era la mejor de su curso junto a un alumno de Slytherin. Se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió a darse una ducha, necesitaba despejarse, por lo menos tratar de comenzar bien el día. Se puso su uniforme y la capa con el signo de Ravenclaw y su insignia de Prefecta que llevaba orgullosamente.

-----------------------

Ron ya estaba levantado, cambiado y recién duchado. Bajaba las escaleras con Harry y se encontraron con su amiga Hermione que los estaba esperando para ir los tres juntos a desayunar. Ginny estaba bajando las escaleras así que también los acompañó. El joven Weasley tenía un poco de sueño, hoy tendría Transformaciones y luego Defensa. Por lo menos no tenía Pociones, para él era un alivio, no tenía muchas ganas de verle la cara al profesor menos agradable de todo Hogwarts.

Mientras se dirigían al Gran Salón para desayunar, Hermione hablaba con Harry sobre quien sabe que, Ginny y Ron solo caminaban, y bostezaban, estaban a punto de dormirse en ese mismo instante.

En el camino se cruzaron a Luna, que los saludó y continuó el resto del camino junto con ellos. Harry y Hermione seguían hablando. Ron, Luna y Ginny estaban en su propio mundo. En sus pensamientos, pero Ginny, decidió hablar.

- Ahora tenemos Defensa Luna, que suerte que nos tocó juntas, así podremos sentarnos juntas, ¿quieres?

- Si, me parece genial, aunque no quiero tener Defensa justo con ella - dijo notablemente disgustada Luna.

- ¿La profesora de Defensa en pariente tuya Lovegood? - le preguntó Ron, tenía esa duda y pensaba sacársela, no sabía porque, pero quería saberlo.

- Lamentablemente si, es hermana de mi papá, es mi tía, es muy joven, y no me cae muy bien, por eso no quiero tenerla - le contestó Luna.

- Entiendo, nosotros la tenemos después que ustedes, vamos a ver si enseña bien - volvió a decir Ron.

- Si, es buena profesora, creo, pero de igual forma, no me agrada, bueno, adiós Weasley, te veo para ir a clases Ginny, adiós - les dijo y se sentó en su mesa.

- Adiós - dijeron los dos al unísono, y se sentaron en su mesa.

Ginny tenía muchas ilusiones que Luna sea novia de hermano, los veía la pareja ideal, ella quería juntarlos, tenía la esperanza que se enamoraran.

- Oye hermano

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Que te parece Luna? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Que te parece Luna? - volvió a preguntarle.

- Pues no sé... no la conozco... es un poco extraña.

- ¿Pero te parece linda?

- ¿¿Que preguntas son esas Ginny?? - se estaba poniendo nervioso, pero no sabía la razón por la cual se estaba poniendo así.

- Ya, ya, no es para que te pongas así, solo era una pregunta.

- Vos y tus preguntas raras...

Pensamientos de Ronnie:

_"Pero... ¿por qué me puse nervioso con esa pregunta? No puede ser, si a mi no me pasa nada con Lovegood"_ - estaba mirándola - _"No me pasa... nada, rayos, me está mirando, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que la estuve observando? Suerte, se dio vuelta, espero, que no se halla percatado de nada, porque,... ¿por qué me estoy preocupando?? ¡Basta Ron de pensar en esas cosas, basta!"_

Pensamientos de Lunita:

_"Siento que alguien me está mirando, ¿¿pero quién será?? Será mejor que busqué con la mirada, haber... de Hufflepuff mmm no, nadie, de Gryffindor, haber... "_ - ve a Ron mirándola - _"¿Weasley? No, no puede ser... mejor sigo comiendo, estoy teniendo alucinaciones, ¿Ronald Weasley mirándome a mí? Imposible, seguro está mirando a otra chica, yo no, pero... ¿¿qué estoy pensando?? ¡¡Basta, basta!!"_

Luna se levantó de su asiento y espero que Ginny haga lo mismo, Ginny la vio pararse y le dijo que se dirigiera a donde esta sentada ella

- Espérame un segundo que termino mi jugo, ¿si? Siéntate si quieres - le dijo Ginny

Luna tomó asiento al frente de Ginny, porque si no tenía que dar toda la vuelta, entonces se tuvo que sentar al lado de Ronnie, estaba un poco incómoda, pero se calmó, porque no tenía razones por la cual sentirse así.

Pasaron un par de minutos, Ginny terminó su jugo y se dirigieron a su clase de Defensa, se despidieron de Ron, que el se dirigió junto a sus amigos a la clase de Transformaciones.

Luna y Ginny llegaron temprano a la clase, aunque la profesora ya se encontraba ahí. Los otros alumnos llegaron y la clase transcurrió tranquilamente. Estaban dando algo interesante, la clase iba bien. Al terminar todos se iban a su siguiente clase.

- Luna - dijo la profesora - quédate un minuto, Weasley puede irse, necesito hablar con Luna un momento.

- Claro profesora, nos veremos en el almuerzo Luna.

- Nos vemos Ginny.

- Siéntate Luna - dijo Emily.

- ¿Que necesita profesora? - dijo seria.

- Emily, Luna, cuando estemos solas puedes llamarme como siempre.

- ¿Esta bien, que necesitas tía? - preguntó, quería irse de allí, quería irse a su clase de Pociones.

- Quería saber como estabas

- Bien, oye, necesito irme, llegaré tarde, además están llegando tus alumnos.

- Oh, si... Buenos días - les dijo que habían entrado.

- Buenos días profesora Lovegood - dijeron los tres.

- Tengo que irme profesora, hasta luego - y se fue a su clase de Pociones.

Casi llega tarde, casi... Pociones transcurrió bastante tranquila, y entretenida, le gustó mucho la clase.

Mientras que a Ron, también le había gustado su clase de Defensa y le había caído bastante bien su nueva profesora, enseña genial, estaba muy conforme. Harry y Hermione también lo estaban, aunque a Hermione le daba mala espina la profesora solamente por ser una Lovegood.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 03

Contestación de reviews: chapter 10.

Saludos...

MSN: 

E-mail: 

Lolit XD


	4. Paseos

Esa Bella Luna 

Autora: Lolit

Dedicado: a **Tania Chang**, que fue mi primer review en este fic. A **Maiza Herlo** mi ciber tía que está leyendo el fic. Y a **Adri Weasley** y **sherezade** que también me dejaron reviews en este capítulo.

_Este capítulo fue editado el **10/08/04** para mejorar errores de ortografía, y agregar una que otra cosita, pero que no modificarán en gran parte la historia en sí. _

Aclaraciones: en cursiva y entre "" estarán manifestados los pensamientos de los personajes. -- -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo, =-=-= --- cambio de escena.

Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner, yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

Las contestaciones de los reviews aparecerán en el chapter 10 donde se encontraba "AVISO IMPORTANTE" así no ocupo lugar en los capítulos.

**Capítulo 04: "Paseos"**

****

El día ya casi llegaba a su fin, casi, solo faltaba cenar, dirigirse a su sala común, ir a sus habitaciones, acostarse y caer en un profundo sueño. Solo faltaba eso.

Pero mientras cenaban, rondaban muchos pensamientos e ideas en la cabecita de una adolescente perteneciente al 5to curso, tenía ganas de ir a dar un paseo, después ejercer su papel de prefecta y después, más tarde, ir a dormir, que no tenía muchas ganas de eso. Tan solo eso, podía esperar.

Necesitaba respirar un poco el aire nocturno, para sentirse libre, pura, como siempre, le gustaba observar largo tiempo la luna, hoy sería llena, le encantaba la luna llena, observarla era sorprendente. La relajaba. Necesitaba eso, relajarse. Y admirar la luna, si, eso era lo que necesitaba. Y lo que quería.

---------------------------

Ronald Weasley comía su cena, como siempre, estaba sentado al lado de Harry, frente a él, su hermana y Hermione. Estaban hablando sobre las clases del día de hoy. No tenía ganas de hablar. Justo ahora no tenía ganas. Había cosas más interesantes, que hacer, no le llamaba la atención andar recordando sobre las clases. No, eso no. Pero podía enfrascarse de lleno en sus pensamientos y lidiar un rato con su propia conciencia. Si, eso es lo que haría.

Y trajo a su mente los recuerdos del desayuno, las palabras de su pequeña hermanita menor.

Le pareció muy extraña su pregunta, rara, no se la esperaba, pero todavía seguía ahí, en sus pensamientos, en su momento de tranquilidad, esa pregunta y el rostro de Luna. ¿Que le estaba pasando?

Se levantó de su asiento, sus amigos lo miraron y antes de que le dijeran algo, les dijo:

- Voy a dar una vuelta, después voy a la sala común, ¿si?

- Está bien, nos vemos ahí Ron - le contestó Harry, mientras que Hermione asentía.

Y así se fue, a dar una vuelta por ahí, pasear un rato, despejar su mente, sacarse esos pensamientos raros. Sí, eso es lo que necesitaba. No lidiar más con su conciencia, no hurgar en su mente y alejar pensamientos raros. Después de todo, no había sido buena idea quedarse en silencio y entrometerse en su propia mente.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Luna se paró de su asiento, acababa de ver como el hermano de su mejor amiga se había retirado del Gran Salón. Fue hasta la mesa de Gyffindor, donde Ginny la estaba esperando, al verla también se paro, se dirigió hasta ella y ambas emprendieron el camino a retirarse de ese lugar.

- Quiero ir un rato afuera, hoy hay luna llena - dijo Luna.

- ¿Sí? Que hermoso, tengo ganas de escribir un rato en mi diario, voy por él, espérame afuera, ¿sí? Juro no tardarme - contestó la pelirroja mientras se iba corriendo a su sala común.

- De acuerdo - dijo Luna - creo que ni me escucho – se encogió de hombros. – En fin...

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas adornaban el cielo, alrededor de una hermosa y brillante Luna llena, parecía sonreír, como si la luna les estaba sonriendo a todas las personas que en ese momento la estuviesen observando. La luna se veía imponente, importante, de un color amarillento perlado, tan grande, tan hermosa. Era un lindo espectáculo digno de observar.

Ron estaba sentado en la orilla del lago. Sumido en sus pensamientos, con los ojos cerrados.

Luna se estaba acercando al lago y vio a alguien ahí, no lo reconoció y siguió para ver quién era. Era Ron, era él. Dio media vuelta, y decidió irse, justo en el momento que llegó corriendo Ginny.

- Ya llegué, espero no haber tardado - digo agitadamente, había corrido mucho.

- Tardaste muy poco, no te preocupes - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ginny iba a decirle algo, cuando vio, a pocos metros, a su hermano.

- ¿¿Hermano?? - dijo Ginny

- ¿¿Ginny?? ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió con una preguntan sobresaltándose al escuchar la vos de su interlocutora.

- Dando un paseo con Luna. – contestó con sencillez - ¿Y tú?

- Nada, hola Lovegood - la saludó, al notar que estaba cerca de Ginny.

- Hola Weasley - respondió vagamente dándose por aludida.

- Bien, nosotras nos vamos a sentar allá, te veo después.

- Adiós. – las saludó y volvió su vista hacia al lago, hacia el cielo, hacia la luna.

Ambas chicas se retiraron, y se sentaron en un banco. Ginny comenzó a escribir, mientras Luna observaba la luna.

- Oye Luna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, ¿qué pasa? - le dijo, aún observando la luna.

- ¿Te sigue gustando... él?

- ... - se volteó a verla, sabiendo muy bien lo que venía a continuación - sí.

- Ya veo, no puedes olvidarlo, ¿no?

- No.

- ¿No puedes sacártelo de tus pensamientos?

- No.

- ¿Aunque intentes no pensar en él?

- Aja.

- Aunque niegues que lo quieres, ¿lo sigues queriendo?

- Sí.

- ¿Por que no se lo dices?

- Bien sabes por que no lo hago – dijo al fin volteándose a ver de nuevo a la luna. ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido ya esa conversación? ¿Cinco, diez, veinte?

- Pero puede que te equivoques Luna.

- ¿Por qué tu no haces lo que dices? – dijo mirándola nuevamente. Ahora los roles se invertían. Como terminaba pasando siempre.

- Lo mío es diferente.

- No lo es, es lo mismo. A ambas nos gusta alguien, no le veo los diferente a la situación.

- Qué no, yo sé que el nunca me querrá.

- ¿Tan segura estas Ginny?

- ¿Vos también estás tan segura que el no te quiere?

- Ves, lo que nos pasa es lo mismo - se puso a observar de nuevo la luna, había ganado. Como terminaba sucediendo siempre.

- Bueno, bueno, tienes razón, es lo mismo, pero igualmente es distinto.

- ¿¿Qué tiene de distinto??

- Que él y yo vamos a casas distintas

- Aja, el también va a una casa distinta, ¿y? No tiene nada de diferente, ¿ves?

- ¡¡¡Pero Luna!!! Somos demasiado distintos, por lo menos el que te gusta no va a una casa tan diferente a la tuya.

- Igualmente es lo mismo, no lo puedes negar.

- ¡¡¡Luna!!! ¡Por Dios! Tienes que decírselo - se estaba desesperando. Y era mejor cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Mmmm - pensaba - Ya se, si tú le confiesas lo que sientes a él, yo aré lo mismo con él.

- ¡¡¡No vale!!!

- Es lo justo

- Rayos, está bien, está bien, acepto.

- Bien - sonrió - cuando le digas, me cuentas y después yo hago lo mismo.

- ¡Está bien, es un trato! Palabra de Weasley y de Gryffindor.

- Si, es un trato. Y doy mi palabra de Lovegood y de Ravenclaw.

En esa noche había nacido un pacto entre las dos amigas. Ambas sabían de quien estaba enamorada la otra. Eran las mejores amigas y se lo contaban todo. Virginia había descubierto que estaba enamorada en sus vacaciones, bueno siempre lo estuvo, pero no quería darse cuenta, pero tuvo que aceptarlo y la primera en enterarse fue Luna.

Luna lo quería desde su tercer curso, cuando se hizo amiga de Ginny, y también le contó, un poco más tarde, claro, pero se lo contó. Confiaba mucho en su mejor y única amiga. Y ahora había aceptado ese trato, si Ginny cumplía ella debía cumplir también.

¿¿Pero quienes eran los dueños de los corazones de ambas jovencitas?? Bien, solo ellas lo saben y serán las únicas en saberlo, hasta que se decidan en decírselo a ellos.

----------------------------------------

Ron se había levantado y había decidido ir a su sala común, ya había estado un buen rato afuera y era hora de volver, pasó cerca de las jovencitas, pero mantuvo distancia.

Pero igualmente escuchó...

- ¡¡¡Pero Luna!!! Somos demasiado distintos, por lo menos el que te gusta no va a una casa tan diferente a la tuya.

- Igualmente es lo mismo, no lo puedes negar.

- ¡¡¡Luna!!! ¡Por Dios! Tienes que decírselo - se estaba desesperando. Y era mejor cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Mmmm - pensaba - Ya se, si tú le confiesas lo que sientes a él, yo aré lo mismo con él.

- ¡¡¡No vale!!!

- Es lo justo

- Rayos, está bien, está bien, acepto.

- Bien - sonrió - cuando le digas, me cuentas y después yo hago lo mismo.

- ¡Está bien, es un trato! Palabra de Weasley y de Gryffindor.

- Si, es un trato. Y doy mi palabra de Lovegood y de Ravenclaw.

Ron siguió su camino, pero estaba confundido, había escuchado que si Ginny se le declaraba a la persona por la cual sentía un sentimiento tan lindo como es el amor, Lovegood también haría lo mismo.

"No puede ser, ¿¿de quién estará enamorada Lovegood?? ¡Pero a mi no me importa! Bien por ella, me alegro que tenga a alguien a quien querer, pero... ¿¿quién será?? ¡¡¡Ya basta Ron, deja de pensar en ella!!! Tienes que sacártela de la cabeza, aunque sea linda y cuando sonríe se ve hermosa... ¡¡¡basta basta!!! Me estoy volviendo loco, no... no me puede gustar Luna, ¡¡¡no...!!! ¡¡Hasta la llamo por su nombre, basta, cálmate!! Es mejor que dejes de pensar en ella"

Ron llegó a su Sala Común bastante confundido, pensando todavía en Luna. En unos sillones lo esperaban Hermione y Harry.

- Al fin volviste Ron – exclamó su amigo, un tanto preocupado.

- ¿¿Ron?? - dijo Hermione.

- ¿¿Eh?? ¿Me dijeron algo? - lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Te decía que al fin habías vuelto - dijo Harry - ¿te sucede algo?

- No, nada, no te preocupes Harry, mejor me voy a descansar, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana Ron - dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Ron subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos de 6to. Mientras Harry y Hermione seguían conversando...

- ¿¿Ron está raro, no Hermione?? - Harry estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.

- Si, es verdad, espero se le pase, si no se va a distraer en sus estudios.

- Después hablaré con él.

------------------------------------

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Sí? – dijo al terminar de escribir en su diario.

- Es mejor que vallamos a vigilar que nadie esté por los pasillos y después nos vallamos a dormir, se está haciendo tarde

- Es verdad, vamos Luna, por suerte ya había terminado de escribir.

- Que bueno.

- Si, escribí sobre nuestro trato.

- ¿¿Y ya pensaste cuando le confesarás tus sentimientos?? - dijo mientras estaban entrando al castillo.

- Aún no, pero lo aré, así después cumples, bueno yo me voy para allá, nos vemos mañana – dijo abrazando a su amiga.

- Hasta mañana, buenas noches Ginny. – dijo cuando se separaron.

- ¡¡Buenas noches Luna, adiós!!

Y así ambas amigas se despidieron, por caminos distintos. Sabiendo, por una extraña razón, que después de ese trato, ya nada sería distinto.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 04.**

Mi e-mail está en mi perfil, porque por una extraña razón no sale cuando lo escribo es los chapters.

Les agradecería si dejaran reviews...

Saludos.

**Lolit.******


	5. No Puedo Dejar De Verte

Esa Bella Luna 

Autora: Lolit

Dedicado: a **Tania Chang**, que fue mi primer review en este fic. Y a **_Maiza Herlo_**, que fue la única que dejó reviews en este capítulo.

_Este capítulo fue editado el **10/08/04** para mejorar errores de ortografía, y agregar una que otra cosita, pero que no modificarán en gran parte la historia en sí. _

Aclaraciones: en cursiva y entre "" estarán manifestados los pensamientos de los personajes. -- -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo, =-=-= --- cambio de escena.

Este fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro, y los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a Rowling y a Warner, yo solo los utilizo por diversión.

Las contestaciones de los reviews aparecerán en el chapter 10 donde se encontraba "AVISO IMPORTANTE" así no ocupo lugar en los capítulos.

**Capítulo 05: "No Puedo Dejar De Verte"**

Un nuevo día ha nacido. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde la noche en que Ginny y Luna habían echo ese trato. Pero aún no pasaba nada. Ginny no podía reunir ese valor característico de su casa para decirle a esa persona especial lo que sentía. Simplemente no podía. Cuando por esas casualidades de la vida (o porque ambos estaban en el mismo colegio) se lo cruzaba, se ponía repentinamente nerviosa y su cara se ponía de todos los colores. Hasta su rostro ya competía con su cabello.

Luna la entendía, no le reprochaba nada a su amiga, al contrario, era un alivio, así ella no tendría que declarársele a su ser especial. No sería capaz de hacerlo. Es qué... ella no podía.

En esas dos semanas habían pasado varias cosas. Los partidarios de él Que No Debe Ser Nombrado habían asesinado a varios muggles.

En Hogwarts estaban asustados, aunque sabían que estaban seguros en el colegio, querían estar junto a su familia, no querían que les pasara nada a ellos, pero también sabían que debían permanecer ahí.

Y en esas dos semanas, cierto pelirrojo, no dejaba de observar a cierta rubia de Ravenclaw, no podía dejar de mirarla ni un instante, simplemente no podía. Era algo ya adictivo, necesario. Se sentía perdido sin su mirada.

Era un lindo sábado, el sol estaba en el cielo, no había nubes, estaba un poco fresco, pero el día era hermoso, muchos alumnos ya estaban desayunando, y los demás seguro durmiendo. Aprovechando el fin de semana.

Luna y Ginny desayunaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw, a Ginny le incomodaba desayunar en otra mesa, pero lo hacía por su amiga, no quería dejarla desayunando sola, Luna sabía que a Ginny no le gustaba mucho desayunar ahí y le había dicho que podía ir a su mesa, que no se enojaba, pero Ginny había insistido mucho en quedarse y Luna se lo agradecía, sin dudarlo su mejor amiga era la mejor.

Ron, Harry y Hermione ya habían terminado de desayunar, se habían levantado temprano porque hoy el equipo de Gryffindor tenía práctica.

Ginny y Luna seguían sentadas, ya habían terminado.

- ¿Oye Luna, me acompañas a mi entrenamiento de Quidditch? - dijo Ginny, ella una de las nuevas cazadoras de su equipo.

- Claro, te acompaño, mientras me llevo un libro para leer, mientras te espero - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Muchas gracias!!, ¿¿Vamos?? No quiero llegar tarde, aunque es un poco temprano aún. Pero podré ir dando un par de vueltas mientras.

- Si, vamos.

Y así ambas amigas abandonaron el Gran Salón rumbo al campo de Quidditch. Donde ya estaban montados en sus escobas Harry y Ron. Ginny fue a cambiarse y en poco minutos ya estaba lista montada en su escoba. Los demás integrantes ya habían llegado y había comenzado el entrenamiento.

Luna estaba leyendo, cerca se encontraba Hermione que también leía. La chica de Gryffindor leía un libro de Aritmancia, mientras que la joven de Ravenclaw leía un libro de Pociones. Leían una de sus asignaturas preferidas. Estaban sumidas en su lectura. No tenían ganas de hablar con la otra, ya que no se caían muy bien. No se caían para nada bien.

Ginny practicaba tiros con Ron, él tenía que impedir que la pelota pasara a través de sus aros, Ginny tiraba muy bien, pero Ron era un excelente guardián, logró atajar bastantes. Harry estaba orgullosos de ambos, ese año ganarían la copa. Si, lo harían, definitivamente ese era su año. El año de los leones.

Mientras Ron practicaba, de vez en cuando, miraba a Luna, era algo que no podía evitar. Harry se había dado cuenta de ello. Sospechaba que Ron sintiera algo por aquella rubiecita.

La práctica terminó, había sido observada por Luna, Hermione y alguien más. Que miraba únicamente a una pelirroja, a la mejor amiga de Luna. Nadie lo había notado, esa persona era ni más ni menos que la persona especial para Ginny, que sentía lo mismo por ella. Y ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Ginny se dirigió hacia Luna, ya bañada y cambiada, seguida por Ron y Harry que iban hasta Hermione.

- Listo, gracias por esperarme Luna - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Por nada, no hay problema – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿¿Vamos?? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿¿Si, adonde vamos??

- Tengo que hacer mis tareas

- ¿¿No has hecho las tareas?? – dijo simulando sorpresa. - ¿Tienes fiebre?

- No a ambas preguntas – se encogió de hombros. Y ambas se echaron a reír. Luna se había vuelto más graciosa estando junto a la menor de los Weasley.

- Está bien, así busco otro libro para leer, este ya lo terminé. – dijo señalando su libro de Pociones.

- Tu ve, yo voy por mis cosas a mi sala común, y así dejo la escoba, no creo que a Madame Pince le agrade mucho si la llevo.

- Esta bien, te acompaño hasta la entrada del castillo.

- Si, prometo no tardar.

- Está bien, igualmente no hay problema, estaré en la biblioteca, ahí te espero - le decía mientras entraban al castillo.

- No tardo - y Ginny se fue corriendo a buscar sus cosas.

-----------------------------------------

Ron se dirigió hacia Hermione junto con Harry, mientras que Ginny se dirigía hacia Luna, ya se encontraba bañado y cambiado.

- La práctica estuvo genial chicos - les dijo Hermione, cuando los vio venir.

- La verdad que si, estoy muy orgulloso de todos - dijo Harry.

- ¿¿A donde vamos?? - preguntó Hermione.

- ¿No lo sé, a donde quieren ir? - dijo Harry.

- No sé, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para terminar la tarea de Pociones - dijo Ron

- ¿¿No la has terminado?? - le reprochó Hermione.

- Solo me falta lo último – se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los reproches de Hermione, le hacía recordar a su madre.

- ¿¿Sabes cual libro necesitas Ron?? - dijo Hermione.

- Si, sé cual es

- ¿¿Harás la tarea en la biblioteca o en la sala común??

- No lo sé, ustedes no se preocupen - les dijo, no quería que sus amigos pierdan la tarde por su culpa - ¿¿podrías llevarme mi escoba a la sala común Harry??

- Claro, ¿¿no quieres que te acompañemos a terminar el trabajo??

- No, gracias, no se preocupen, los veo luego, adiós.

- Adiós - le dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

Ron entró al castillo y vio salir corriendo a su hermana, "Seguro va a la sala común" y se fue rumbo a la biblioteca "ahí está Lovegood" pensó. A pocos metros delante de él, iba la rubia de Ravenclaw.

Luna iba concentrada en su camino hacia la biblioteca, aunque un poco distraída se le calló el libro que llevaba en las manos. Se agachó para levantarlo pero alguien lo pateó, levantó la mirada para ver quién había sido. Un Slytherin de su mismo curso.

Ron vio la escena, estaba enojado y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luna y ese idiota de Slytherin. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera algo a esa jovencita. Que con solo verla era la persona más dichosa del mundo. Definitivamente, nadie le haría daño si estaba él para impedirlo.

- ¿¿Por qué le pateaste el libro a Lovegood?? No tienes ningún derecho - le dijo Ron al Slytherin.

- Mira Lovegood, ya tienes novio - dijo el Slytherin - un Gryffindor.

- No te atrevas a molestar nunca más a Lovegood, si no te la verás conmigo, ¿¿me escuchaste?? - o si, estaba enojado.

- ¿¿Ocurre algo aquí?? - Era la profesora McGonagall, justo a tiempo.

- Nada profesora - dijo el Slytherin y se fue.

Ron levantó el libro de Luna y se lo devolvió. Luna había mirado con asombro la escena, nunca nadie la había defendido aparte de Ginny. Él lo había hecho. Él la había defendido.

- Muchas gracias Weasley - le dijo

- De nada, no te preocupes - le dijo Ron.

Aún seguían ahí parados.

- No tenías porque haberlo hecho – dijo al fin, para cortar el silencio.

- ¿No fue nada, de enserio, vas a la biblioteca? - le preguntó Ron, de donde había salido lo que había hecho, no sabía, solo fue un impulso. Necesidad de defenderla.

- S

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

- Claro que no – contestó con cierta sorpresa.

Y así fueron hasta la biblioteca, se sentaron en una mesa, buscaron unos libros y comenzaron a leer, reinaba el silencio. Aunque se sentían a gusto ahí acompañados uno por el otro.

Ginny llegó, y se sentó junto a ellos.

- ¿¿Hermano que haces aquí??

- Leo, ¿¿qué más estaría haciendo?? - sabía a que se refería, pero decidió responder otra cosa.

- ¡Ya sé! Pero que haces sentado acá con Luna

- La crucé en el camino, la ayudé a recoger un libro que un Slytherin le pateó y la acompañe hasta acá. – contestó con simpleza, como dejando el tema cerrado.

- ¿¿Un Slytherin?? ¿¿No te hizo nada Luna?? - preguntó preocupada.

- Nada, no te preocupes, tu hermano me ayudó. – dijo también para dar el tema por terminado.

- Gracias hermano

- Por nada.

- Si, gracias de enserio Weasley. - le dedicó una bella sonrisa, con la cual Ron se sonrojó.

- Ya te dije que no fue nada - desvió la mirada, estaba sonrojado, cosa que su hermana notó.

"¡¡Sabía que Ron sentía algo por Luna!! ¡¡Que emoción!!" Pensaba la menor de los Weasley.

- Bueno, yo ya vengo, los dejo solos un ratito, no hagan nada extraño, adiós - dijo, sin más Ginny y se fue.

- Pero que niña, decir semejantes cosas. - dijo medio enojado por el comentario de su hermana

- Así es ella, es una gran persona, la aprecio mucho - aunque después pensaba matar a Ginny.

- ¿¿Es tu mejor amiga, no Lovegood?? - preguntó Ron.

- Si, y mi... única amiga - dijo agachando la mirada.

- Bueno, si quieres, yo puedo ser tu amigo - dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿De enserio? - levantando la mirada - sería genial, gracias Weasley, aunque no tienes porque tomarte tantas molestias.

- No es ninguna molestia, y llámame Ron, ¿si?

- Está bien, y tu me llamas Luna

- Entonces... ¿¿amigos Luna??

- Amigos.

Y estrecharon sus manos, al contacto Ron sintió como si algo cálido lo recorriera por todo su cuerpo. Algo especial, que lo hacía sentir bien, ella lo hacía sentir bien. "¿Me estaré enamorando?" Pensaba. No tenía la respuesta, bueno la tenía, él solo lo sabía, pero tenía solo que aceptarlo. Solo eso, que era algo difícil.

Separaron sus manos, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ginny ya se tardó mucho, ¿¿no crees?? - preguntó Luna.

- Si, es verdad, ¿¿quieres que la vayamos a buscar??

- Si, ¿¿terminaste de buscar lo que necesitabas??

- Si, me llevo este libro, lo único que necesito.

- Está bien.

Ambos abandonaron la biblioteca, justo a la salida de esta se encontraron a Ginny, que estaba por entrar.

- Acá tienes los libros que necesitas Ginny para tu tarea y tus cosas que dejaste ahí en la mesa - le dijo Luna, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Gracias Luna, perdón por la tardanza a ambos.

- No hay problema. - dijeron ambos.

- ¿¿A donde vamos ahora?? - pregunto la pelirroja

- Yo ya me voy a la sala común, a buscar a Harry y Hermione, las veo después, chau hermanita, adiós Luna - le dirigió una última sonrisa y se fue.

- ¡Adiós Ron! - se despidió Luna devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Ok, me perdí de algo, ¿¿no?? Como es eso de que ahora se llaman por sus nombres - preguntó confundida - aja señorita Lovegood, usted viene conmigo ahora mismo y me cuenta todo

- Vamos afuera a dar un paseo - dijo Luna.

- Pero me cuentas, no te me escapas

- Claro, te cuento.

Salieron del castillo y se sentaron a la sombra de un viejo árbol. Corría un agradable viento que jugaba con los cabellos de ambas jovencitas.

- Ya estamos aquí, ahora me cuentas todo. – dijo con interés la pelirroja.

- Bien, es que con tu hermano nos hicimos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? - dijo con desilusión - Yo pensé que ya eran novios.

- Ay Ginny, que ocurrencias, eso nunca pasará y lo sabes.

- Mejor no te digo, si no volveremos a las largas discusiones - y ambas rieron.

- Le as dicho algo a ya sabes quien - preguntó Luna, refiriéndose al ser especial de Ginny.

- Aún no, no junto el valor necesario, no todavía.

- Entiendo, calma niña, vas a ver que pronto podrás decírselo.

- No creo que sea necesario, pero bueno... no empecemos de vuelta con las discusiones porque siempre terminas ganando – y ambas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

------------------------------------------------

Ron llegó a su Sala común, Harry estaba conversando animadamente junto con Hermione, Ron se sentó al lado de sus dos mejores amigos.

- Ron, ¿¿conseguiste el libro?? - le dijo Hermione.

- Si acá está - le dijo mostrándoselo.

- Ya pensábamos que no, como tardaste mucho - dijo Harry.

- Es que me quedé charlando un rato con Luna y después con Ginny. - les dijo Ron.

- ¿¿Luna?? ¿¿La llamas por su nombre??- le preguntó una asombrada, media enojada y un poco celosa Hermione.

- Es que nos hicimos amigos, le pedí que me llamara por su nombre y ella me pidió lo mismo - dijo recordando el rostro de esa chica, su nueva amiga.

- Ya veo, últimamente la estuviste observando mucho - otra vez Hermione, ahora estaba un poco mas celosa. Le estaba reprochando... ¿Una escena de celos, tal vez?

- ¿¿Que??, nada que ver Hermione - dijo Ron, poniéndose colorado.

- Es verdad Ron, nos puedes contar, somos tus amigos - dijo Hermione, con un poco de tristeza.

- Puedes confiar en nosotros Ron - le dijo Harry - Pero si no quieres, no nos cuentes, te entendemos.

- Gracias Harry, bueno... si, es verdad, estuve observándola, no sé bien porque, pero me hace sentir bien mirarla. – dirigó su mirada hacia el piso.

- Significa que, te estás enamorando de ella Ron - le dijo Harry.

- Si Ron, estás enamorado de Lovegood. – dijo con mucha amargura Hermione, no queriendo escuchar la respuesta.****

- Si, estoy enamorado de Luna. - reconoció el pelirrojo.****

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 05**

Listo, dejen sus lindos reviews... contestaciones en el chapter 10.

Saludos...

**Lolit.**


	6. ¿Solo Amistad?

MI LUNA NUESTRA LUNA  
  
Capítulo 6: ¿Solo Amistad?  
  
Dedicado a: Zarzita, una gran cyber amiga, mi niña rulz *-*. Y porsupuesto a Tania Chang, y tamibén a todos los que leen este fic n_n'''  
  
Echo: 2:08, Domingo 14 de Septiembre =P, tengo mi vasito de coca n_n'', miles de ventanas abiertas @__@, juagndo con mi neo pet, escuchando musica y porsupuesto en el msn.  
  
Terminado: 5:00, del mismo día xDD Se que es corto ¬¬, pero no se me ocurrio más xD  
  
Aclaraciones: " " los pensamientos. *-*-* -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo xD  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
El mes de Noviembre hacia su aparición, el frío también, los días eran mucho mas helados, pero igualmente el castillo era un lugar muy cálido.  
  
Luna y Ron se habían convertido en grandes amigos, conversaban mucho. Luna ayudaba a Ron en Pociones, ya que sabía mucho sobre esta materia a pesar de ser de un curso inferior. Ron la ayudaba en muchas cosas, era un gran amigo. Jugaban Quidditch, salían a pasear. A veces estaban solos, otras veces junto con Ginny, que le reclamaba a Ron que le había robado a su amiga, claro que se lo decía medio en broma, ya que estaba muy contenta por ambos. Harry y Hermione también los acompañaban de vez en cuando.  
  
Pero eso si, Luna no descuidaba a su amiga Ginny, que tamibén la necesitaba, seguían siendo las grandes amigas de siempre. Lo mismo con Ron, no abandonaba a su dos mejores amigos.  
  
Había creado una amistad increíble, envidiable, admirada, eran geniales.  
  
Pero había algo en esa amistad, algo que solo sabían Ron, Harry y Hermione, que uno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro y ese era Ron. Estaba enamorado de su amiga Luna, intento por todos los medios olvidarse de ella en todo este tiempo, pero no pudo. Además que la veía siempre porque eran amigos y el no quería dejar de verla porque le agradaba mucho su compañia. Y por eso resolvio que... que... dejaría las cosas así. Solo sería su amigo. Aunque le doliera en el alma no decirle lo que siente, era mejor asi. Y esa desición había traído algunas discusiones entre Ron y Hermione.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
- Pero Ron!!! Tiene derecho de saber lo que sientes por ella - decía Hermione  
  
- Que no Hermione!!! Déjalo así quieres?? - decía Ron.  
  
- Tienes que entender Ron, que tiene que saberlo - insistía Hermione.  
  
- No quiero decirselo, hace un rato que somos amigos, no quiero arruinar asi la amistad que acaba de nacer - se negaba rotundamente Ron.  
  
- Ayudame Harry, Ron tiene que entender que es mejor que lo sepa - Hermione trataba de buscar ayuda en Harry.  
  
- Hermione, solo Ron puede decidir que hacer, es una desición de él, no podemos meternos.  
  
- Gracias por entenderme Harry, ves Hermione, yo decido y yo decidí que no le voy a decir.  
  
- Hombres, todos iguales - enojada, abandonó la Sala Común donde había estado tratando de entrar en razón a uno de sus mejores amigos sin lograrlo.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
- Ron...  
  
- No le voy a decir Hermione  
  
- Como sabías que te iba hablar de ella?  
  
- Porque es de lo único que siempre me hablas  
  
- No pensaste que tal vez podías ser correspondido??  
  
- No, nunca lo pensé, igualmente no creo que esa posibilidad exista.  
  
- Yo creo que si existe esa posibilidad, tal vez tu no lo notaste, pero yo se como ella te mira, y es de una forma especial, no es como amiga, si no que... yo creo que ella está enamorada de vos Ron  
  
- Hermione, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo por mi, no lo creo.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
- Ron, no le as dicho nada a Lovegood lo que sientes por ella, verdad? - Hermione tocaba ese tema otra vez.  
  
- Que no, ya basta Hermione, por favor, no quiero pelearme contigo, sabes? Y nunca va a saberlo, esta bien?  
  
- Pero Ron, no te estás lastimando?? La tenes tan cerca, no quisieras que ella fuera algo más, más que una simple amiga.  
  
- Estoy bien siendo su amigo, la tengo cerca, puedo cuidarla y sabe que cuenta conmigo, eso es suficiente para mi.  
  
- No te lastimes Ron...  
  
- No me estoy lastimando Hermione, yo eleji esto, y estoy bien así.  
  
- Y si siente ella lo mismo, también la lástimas a ella, porque seguro sufre porque piensa que tu no la correspondes, es mejor que lo intentes Ron.  
  
- No quiero ser rechazado Hermione, no lo soportaría, sabes? No quiero perder su amistad, no quiero.  
  
- Está bien Ron, no te insistiré más, pero algún día, vas a ver, que vas a necesitar que ella sepa todo lo que sientes por ella. Espero que cuando lo sepa, no sea demasiado tarde.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Y eso era, solo, una de las tantas discusiones sobre que Ron no le iba a decir nada a la joven Luna sobre lo que sentía.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Luna se levantó de su cama, se ducho rápido, se puso su uniforme y bajo a desayunar, seguro en el camino se cruzaba con Ginny y con Ron y seguro, tamibén, con Potter y Granger.  
  
Ella ultimamente hablaba con Potter sobre Quidditch, gracias a Ron, y con Hermione sobre las asignaturas del colegio, tamibén gracias a Ron. Ahora la soportaba más a Hermione, se dio cuenta que tenía que conocerla y no juzgarla sin saber quien era realmente. Eso se lo había enseñado Ron, que la presento con sus dos amigos, despues de haber tenido una charla sobre ellos.  
  
Luna le había enseñado a Ron que tenía que preocuparse más por su pequeña hermanita y no solo regañarla y pretender que su pequeña hermanita era un bebé, que tenía que aceptar que ya era una adolescente, y Ginny estuvo super agradecida con su mejor amiga.  
  
Entró el Gran Salón y ahí en la mesa de Gryffindor estaba su mejor amiga, su mejor amigo Ron y sus dos amigos.  
  
Losa saludó con la mano y tomó asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw, su mesa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ron... levántate, Ron - lo llamaba Harry.  
  
- eh, ... a..  
  
- Ron!!!  
  
- Que !! a hola Harry, que pasa - le dijo con una cara de dormido tremenda  
  
- Es hora de levantarse  
  
- Un rato más  
  
- No, ahora, dale  
  
- Voy - dijo levántandose, dirigiendose a ducharse.  
  
Despues de varioas minutos -o-'''  
  
- Ya estoy listo, vajamos??  
  
- Si, Hemrione seguro nos espera abajo - dijo harry, abriendo la puerta de la habitación  
  
Bajaron las escacleras y efectivamente ahí estaba Hermione junto con Ginny esperándolos.  
  
- Tardaron mucho - se quejó Hermione.  
  
- Buenos días, no?? - le dijo Ron  
  
- Mejor bajemos - dijo Harry.  
  
- Si, vamos - dijo la pequeña pelirroja.  
  
Y así, fueron rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, los hermanos Weasley miraron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para ver si había llegado Luna, y aún no había bajado, en ese momento, entraba en el Gran Comedor, una rubia, con el pelo atado, los localizó, los saludó con la mano, correspondieron al saludo y esa chica tomo asiento en su mesa, la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luna había llegado.  
  
Y así comenzaba la rutina diaria, Ron observaba a Luna, Luna observaba a Ron, Hermione seguía pensando que ella tneía que saber lo que Ron sentía por ella, y Granger estaba más que segura que Luna sentía lo mismo por Ron, entonces él también tenía derecho de saberlo.  
  
Pero... tan segura estaba Hermione de que Luna sentía algo por Ron?? Como podía saberlo?? Tenía que preguntarle a alguien, bueno ya lo había echo...  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
- Ginny - la llamó Hermione.  
  
- Hola Hermione, necesitas algo?  
  
- Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante  
  
- Si, dime?  
  
- Bien, bueno... es sobre Ron y Luna  
  
- Aja..  
  
- Quisiera saber si Luna está enamorada de Ron  
  
- Hermione, no puedo contestarte eso...  
  
- Solo dime si o no  
  
- Ni si ni no, no puedo decirte nada, lo siento  
  
- Pero Ginny, es importante...  
  
- No puedo, tienes que entenderme, es como si yo te preguntara si Ron siente algo por Luna, me lo dirias?  
  
- No  
  
- Ves, yo no puedo contestarte nada lo siento, me tengo que ir, Luna me está esperando, nos vemos - y se fue  
  
- Maldición.  
  
Hermione estaba enojada, no había logrado la respuesta que quería..., no había logrado siquiera una respuesta  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Ron estaba descanzando en su cama un rato, estaba pensando, estaba pensando en Luna.  
  
"Por qué no puedo decírselo?? Por que rayos no me atrevo! Ella ya esta enamorada de alguien, lo sé, quien rayos será el afortunado??? Como quisiera ser yo... Aunque yo tenga su amistad, el tiene su amor, aunque no se de cuenta, tiene lo que yo quiero, su corazón. Aunque nuestra amistad es muy importante no voy a negar que quiero más que eso, más que una amistad..."  
  
La tarde del viernes estaba llegando a su fin, 4 Gryffindors y 1 Ravenclaw disfrutaban de una charla bajo un viejo árbol, siendo observados por cierto alumno, un alumno que, fijaba su vista especialmente en una persona, en una chica, en una Gryffindor, en una pelirroja, fijaba su vista en Virgina Weasley. Era lo que siempre hacía, mirarla.  
  
Mientras que Harry, Ron y Ginny compartían una charla sobre los entrenamientos de Quidditch de su equipo, Hermione leía un libro interesante sobre las Artes Oscuras y Luna escribía en una especia de diario.  
  
En ese diario estaba escrito toda lo que le había pasado desde que inicio su primer curso en Hogwarts, tenía escrito todo, todos los detalles, absolutamente todo. Que pasaría si ese diario cae en otras manos que no fuese las de ellas o las de su mejor amiga que conocía todos sus secretos?? Sería un desastre, sería fatal.  
  
Terminó de escribir, y cerró su diario, lo dejó a un lado de ella, junto con sus otras cosas y se unió a la conversación, junto con Hermione.  
  
- Chicos, será mejor que dejemos nuestras cosas y vallamos a cenar - sugirió Hermione.  
  
- Si, está bien, yo voy a llevar mis cosas a mi sala común, los veo despues, entonces - dijo Luna, levántandose.  
  
- Esta bien Luna, nos vemos despues de cenar para patrullar, si? - le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa  
  
- Adios Luna, nos vemos despues - le dijo Ron  
  
- Adios a todos - se despidio Luna y se fue, agarrando sus cosas.  
  
- Bueno nosotros también vamos, no? - dijo Harry.  
  
- Si, vamos. - dijo Hermione.  
  
Pero no se dieron cuenta de que, Luna había dejado olvidado su diario, su diario había quedado ahí y pasaron unos almunos también de Slytherin del mismo curso de Luna y Ginny y un de ellos agarró el diario, vio de quien era y se dibujo una sonrisa meléfica en su rostro.  
  
- Como me voy a divertir con esto - dijo el alumno, lanzando una carcajada, una risa tenebrosa, malvada.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Hola xD!! Un capítul meio corto _-_''', auch ;___; pobre Luna, dejó olvidado su diario y... y... un malvado Slytherin de 5to curso lo agarró, y no tiene intenciones muy buenas ¬¬''' y saben que ¬¬** en el próximo capítulo Ron se entera lo que siente Luna por el O___O'', si si!!! se entera!!! O////////O''' xDD me da cosha a mi =O, jajajaja, a ver como me sale el próximo capítulo xD La cosa es cuando lo are =P  
  
Ya que les traje tres capítulos casi seguidos ¬¬*  
  
Reviews del Capítulo 4:  
  
Adri Weasley: me alegra que mi historia te empieze a gustar n___n, muchas gracias por leerla =), o.o'' espero ayas leído también el 5 y que leas ahora el 6 y proximamente el 7!!!  
  
sherezade: gracias x guardarme el secreto =) jajaja, aunque creo que es demsiado obvio =___=''', igualmente esa pareja es mi preferida =P. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando n__n y bueno, pronto prontito empezara el romance, eso espero xDD. Un besito!!, te cuidas, te alimentas, lees los capis y dejas un lindo review xDD Aios n_n'  
  
Y del 5 no hay xDD Creo que nadie a leido el 5 aun o.o'' xD Pero cuando lean este, significa que si leyeron el 5, jajajaja xDDD.  
  
Ya me dejo de escribir cualquier cosa xDD  
  
Nos vemos xDD  
  
Se cuidan y se alimentan!!  
  
Beshos!!  
  
Lolit xD 


	7. ¡Un Largo Día, Que Ya Termine!

NUESTRA LUNA, MI LUNA [[ESA BELLA LUNA]]  
  
Se preguntaron algún día pk siempre pongo "Nuestra Luna, mi Luna" y no "Esa Bella Luna" Es pk xD "Nu..." se iba a llamar al principio, pero despues lo cambie por "Esa...", pero igual sigo poniendo el titulo anterior xDD  
  
Capítulo 7: Un Largo Día... Que ya Termine!  
  
Dedicado a: Tania Chang, como siempre =), a Zarzita nuevamente n_n que fue la primera en leer el capítulo 6 pk se lo pase x msn, y o.o'' a Sherezade, Adri Weasley, Rhyth-Renington y a Yussi, que fueron los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de todo el fic xDD  
  
Echo: 2:33 viernes 19 de septiembre.  
  
Terminado: 8:59, en realidad a las 7:33, pero me había olvidado de contestar los reviews xD asi que lo subi de vuelta =O xDD  
  
Aclaraciones: " " los pensamientos. *-*-* -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo xD, =-=-= --- cambio de escena xDD  
  
Estoy dudando si Ron se entera en este capítulo o en el otro -o-'' lo voy a pensar mientras ecsribo, jajajaja xDD!!! ¬¬ Si me estan mirandu con cara fea T__T no sean malus xDD jajaja!!! xDDD  
  
Bueno o.o'' ahora si, a leer!! Miren que es capítulo más lagro de toda el fic, eso creu xDD Probablemente si =O, mi pregunta es, se terminará algun día este capítulo _-_?? Digo, porque... no temrino más T___T, lo estoy escribiendo xDD son las 5:03 y falta altote del capitulo, jajaja xDDD  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Una tormenta se avecinaba, se veían los relámpagos en el cielo, estaba todo negro, los rayos y los truenos hicieron su aparición y después, la lluvia, caía fuertemente y pegaba contra el suelo, contra el castillo.  
  
Ese día seria un largo, un muy largo día, para varios alumnos de Hogwarts, y uno no muy bueno.  
  
Varias paredes del castillo estaban adornadas con papeles, tenían algo escrito, pegados por varias partes, con una distancia entre ellos, que decían algo, cada hoja parecía arrancada de algunos de esos cuadernos muggles, tenían fecha, el día. Varios alumnos se habían juntado y los leían, recorrían los pasillos seguiendo las hojas como si fuera una novela y se reían. Parecia que no les importaba ir a desyunar, querían seguir leyendo eso. ¿Pero que era eso que estaban leyendo?  
  
Hermione y Virginia se dirigian hacia la biblioteca, antes de ir a desayunar, Harry y Ron las esperarían en el Gran Salón. Mientras iban caminando vieron a mucha gente reunida, las sorprendio y quisieron saber que era eso tan importante que estaban haciendo en el pasillo.  
  
Al caminar vieron a Luna parada enfrente de una hoja de papel pegada en la pared, asustada, enojada, con vasrias lágrimas callendoles de los ojos, que recorrían un camino por su cara.  
  
- Luna, que pasa - le dijo asustada por su amiga Ginny.  
  
No contestaba, Luna no contestaba.  
  
- Luna, que te sucede, me estás asustando - volvio a insistir Ginny, y como vio que su amiga estaba como en un tranze, miro hacia donde Luna observaba fijamente, y reconocio la letra de la joven Lovegood, leyó el papel y - ¡¿Quién rayos hizo esto?!  
  
- No lo sé... - fue lo que dijo Luna.  
  
- Lovegood, eso es parte de tu diario?? - dijo Hermione  
  
- Si  
  
- No llores Luna - dije Ginny  
  
- Las hojas de mi diario están por medio colegio Virginia!!! Él lo va a leer, o de seguro ya lo hizo - siguio llorando.  
  
- Espero no lo aya echo - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero vamos a sacar las hojas, asi nadie más lee esto, apuremosnos! - sugirio Hermione, arráncando la hoja que habían leído.  
  
- Gracias Granger ... - dijo Luna agarrando la hoja que le estaba dando Hermione.  
  
- Bien, comencemos, rápido - dijo Ginny, lléndose a arrancar otra hoja que estaba más adelante.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Tardaron bastante buscando todas las hojas, ya se hacían la hora de ir a clases, las tres se habían perdido el desayuno, en ese momento Hermione se cruzó con Ginny.  
  
- Toma Ginny, aca están las que encontré, tengo que ir a clases, siento no poder seguir ayudandolas - dijo todo muy rápido.  
  
- Muchas gracias Hermione, de enserio, ve a clases, nosotras seguiremos, igualmente no falta mucho - le agradeció Ginny y se fue.  
  
Hermione se apuró, tenía Pociones, no podía llegar tarde, y menos teniendo a Snape como profesor, en el camino, que lo recorria corriendo se encontró a Harry a Ron  
  
- Hermione, ¿Donde estabas? - le preguntó Ron  
  
- Con Ginny, estabamos haciendo algo - dijo respirando agitada, por haber corrido.  
  
- Mejor apuremosnos, no queremos llegar tarde ¿O si? - les dijo Harry, dirigiendole a Hermione una mirada de "Despues me esplicas bien"  
  
Legaron bien a la clases de Pociones, transcurrió bastante tranquila, por suerte Snape no les quitó puntos a los Gryffindor's, igualmente tampoco les sumo puntos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Luna y Ginny faltaron a la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, se encontraron en un pasillo cuando estaban por arrancar la última hoja, donde también encontraron el diario, en un pasillo que nadie concurría, como dejado a propósito, para que Luna lo encontrara, porque el que hizo eso seguro pensó, que Luna buscaría todas las hojas de su diario. Y no se equivocó. Con un echizo, compusieron el diario y las hojas volvieron a su lugar, como si nunca hubiesen sido arrancadas de donde pertenecían. Pero eso si pasó. Si fueron arrancadas y su vida privada estuvo como libro abierto por todo el colegio para todos, para que lo leyeran. El que hizo eso, había violado su privacia y peor, la había desparramado por todo le colegio.  
  
Luna seguía llorando, Ginny trataba de consolarla, con palabras que ni ella creía.  
  
- Calma Luna, seguro que no lo leyó...  
  
- No puedo calmarme Ginny!! Si él no lo leyó, que si no lo hizo es por suerte, otros si lo hicieron y le contarán, estoy perdida...  
  
- No creo que pase, además ya tenemos todas las hojas ¿No? - dijo, agarrando el diario y pasando hoja por hoja, se dio cuenta de algo. - O no!!!  
  
- ¿Que pasa Ginny?  
  
- Falta una hoja, mira! - le dijo mientras le mostraba, efectivamente faltaba una hoja.  
  
- No puede ser, haber, quiero ver que día falta ... - dijo esperándose lo peor.  
  
- Espero que no sea ese día en el que escribiste... tu sabes que cosa - dijo Ginny.  
  
Luna se quedóa helada, miraba fijamente su diario, sin decir ninguna palabra.  
  
- Luna, no me digas que...  
  
- Si, falta ese día, alguien tiene esa hoja Ginny!!  
  
- Rayos - dijo Ginny.  
  
Ambas se retiraron, por suerte Luna llegó a la clase de Pociones, se veía mal, muy mal.  
  
- Señorita Lovegood - dijo Snape  
  
- Si profesor - le dijo, mirándolo, si, definitivamente se veía mal.  
  
- ¿Se siente bien? Es mejor que valla a la enfermería.  
  
- Está bien profesor  
  
- Ruterford, acompañe a la señorita Lovegood, igualmente lo que voy a dar hoy, estoy seguro que ambos los saben.  
  
- Esta bien profesor - dijo el joven Slytherin.  
  
Luna iba adelante, y Kevin Ruterford la seguía atrás.  
  
- Por lo que veo, encontraste tu diario - le dijo con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro.  
  
- Si... Espera! Como sabes que es mi diario . dijo Luna, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, daba miedo - No me digas que fuiste tu!!!  
  
- Costó ponerlas en cada pasillo, pero lo logré - la sonrisa maléfica seguía adornando el rostro de Kevin.  
  
- No tenías ningún derecho de hacerlo!  
  
- No, pero te di una ayuda, asi "él" se entera de que estás enamorada de él - y largó una carcajada cruel.  
  
- Idiota - le pegó una cachetada y corrió, solo corrió, no a la enfermería, si no a su Sala Común. Lloraba, Luna lloraba.  
  
Kevin se quedó ahí parado, sorprendido, aunque esperaba que ella le pegaba, se sorprendió, Luna parecía que era una chica pacífica, un poco loca, pero brillante y le dolió mucho el golpe. No quería herirla. Él hizo eso por otra razón, una razón muy importante según él.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
La mañana pasó y los Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Ravneclw's y Hufflepuff's, almorzabana en sus respectivas mesas. Hermione y Ginny se habían sentado una al lado de la otra, con cara preocupadas, no veían a Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw ni en ningún lado, aunque Ginny estaba muy aliviada ya que "Él" la persona especial de Luna, no se había enterado de nada y tampoco le habían dicho algo refrente al tema, aunque en todo le diario no se mencionaba su nombre, asi que no sabrían quien era, aunque una si lo decía "esa hoja"  
  
- Oye Ginny, le pasa algo a Luna? No estuvo en el desayuno y ahora tampoco en el almuerzo, le pasó algo? - preguntó Ron a su hermano, preocupado por su "amiga".  
  
- Eh.. No - recibió un golpe en el pie de parte de Hermione - Em, digo Si, no se sentía bien, me dijo alguien de su casa hoy en la mañana.  
  
- Espero se mejore - dijo Ron y volvió a su conversación con Harry.  
  
- Auch Hermione, me dolio - se quejó Ginny.  
  
- Casi dices que no Ginny, tenías que decirle que si! Suerte despues lo arreglaste y Ron te creyó, espero Lovegood esté bien, me preocupa, sabes?  
  
- Ami también, donde estará, mira Herm, la profesora Lovegood se la ve preocupada, además la vi varias veces dirigir su mirada hacia mesa Ravenclaw o hacia la entrada al Gran Comedor  
  
- Si, me había dado cuenta, por cierto, recuperaron todas la hojas?  
  
- Si, bueno... falta una  
  
- Una? Bueno, por lo menos es solo una  
  
- Es que justo esa... es la más importante.  
  
- ¿Que dice?  
  
- El nombre de la persona de la cual Luna está enamorada.  
  
- Oh no!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Luna salió de su cuarto y se encontró con su mejor amiga en uno de los pasillos, justo cuando la joven Lovegood se dirigia hacia la enfermería, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la estaba matando.  
  
- Luna, ¿Donde ibas?  
  
- A enefermería, y ¿Vos?  
  
- Estaba buscandote, me alegra encontrarte  
  
- ¿Me acompañas?  
  
- Claro, oye..  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Estuve pensando sobre esa hoja, y las preguntas que se me hiciceron en la cabeza es... ¿Donde estaba puesta la hoja? Creo que al ser tan importante no estaría en un lugar tan común, y si lo estaba alguien la arrancó ¿Pero quién? a esa pregunta no tengo una respuesta, hay muchas posibilidades y la otra pregunta que tengo es... ¿Que tal si esa hoja el que lo hizo no la puso? Yo creo más en esa prgeunta, pero tendríamos que saber quien fue el que encontró tu diario o te lo sacó y lo desparramó por todos lados.  
  
- Yo sé quien fue - dijo Luna, procesando cada una de las palabras que dijo su amiga.  
  
- ¿Si? ¿Quién?  
  
- Kevin Ruterford - mencionó su nombre con cierto odio.  
  
- ¿El Slytherin?  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿Como sabes que fue él?  
  
- Me lo dijo, cuando Snape me mandó a la enfermería, hizo que Ruterford me acompañara y fue cuando dijo él había sido.  
  
- Idiota! Cuando lo encuentre lo mato. Dejame ver... Ya se! Están en práctica de Quidditch, el juega, asi que Luna, vamos!! - la agarró del brazo ya casi la arrastraba hacia el campo.  
  
Al llegar al campo, el dueño de unos ojos grises vio a ambas y bajó de su escoba, con cara de poco amigos. Con su sonrisa sarcástica característica.  
  
- Que tenemos aqui - empezó a decir - a Lovegood y a la pequeña Weasley.  
  
- No tenemos tiempo para perder Malfoy - dijo Ginny, con muy poca simpatía - Necesitamos hablar con Ruterford.  
  
- A... ¿Si? Dime una buena razón por la cual deje que uno de mis jugadores pierda el tiempo hablando con ustedes, mientras podría estar practicando - dijo Malfoy.  
  
- Porque es urgente, y con estas preguntas el que está perdiendo el tiempo eres tu! - dijo la pequeña Weasley. - Además a quien se le ocurre enternar con esta tormenta!! Esta lloviendo y me estoy empapando y voy a pescar un resfriado por su culpa!!!  
  
- No sé, lo tendré que pensar...  
  
- Malfoy!!! Deja de perder el tiempo ya ya dejanos hablar con Ruterford!! - estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si había unprmeio a la persona más paicente, Ginny no lo ganaría.  
  
Mientras Ginny seguía discutiendo con Malfoy, Kevin vio a Luna y la miraba fijamente, y esta hacia lo mismo, lo miraba con odio. Un odio que nunca demostró con nadie.  
  
- Está bien Weasley, pero quiero algo a cambio  
  
- ¡¿Que?! No, Malfoy!  
  
- Entonces, adios, que sigas bien - se dio la vuelta...  
  
- Espera!! Está bien, ¿Que quieres a cambio? - dijo Ginny, resignada.  
  
- No lo sé, lo pensaré, ¿Trato? - sonrisa triunfadora se dibujaba en la cara de el chico rubio.  
  
- Trato, ahora llama a Ruterford!!  
  
- Bien - dijo Malfoy - Ruterford, baja!!  
  
- Si - dijo Kevin y bajo donde estaban ambas chicas y su capitán.  
  
- Los dejo, no te olvides Weasley que tenemos un trato y Kevin no te tardes tanto - se subio a su escoba y siguio con el entrenamiento.  
  
- ¿Que quieres Lovegood? - dijo calmadamente Kevin.  
  
- Queremos la hoja que falta en el diario de Luna, se que tu la tienes!!! - dijo Ginny, adelantandose a lo que iba a decir Luna.  
  
- ¿Tan segura están? - dijo Kevin.  
  
- Si - afirmó Ginny, aunque no estaba muy segura de eso, solo era una teoría.  
  
- Bien, si la tenía, pero...  
  
- Pero... - dijo Luna, asustada.  
  
- Se la acabo de enviar antes del entrenamiento a "Él"  
  
- ¡¿Que?! Como pudiste?? - dijo Ginny, estallando en furia.  
  
- No... no puede ser, no pudiste haber echo eso - dijo Luna, estaba perdida, y varias lagrimas corrieron por su rostro.  
  
- Luna, no llores por favor... - trato de calmar a su amiga, viendo que estaba llorando - ¿Ves lo que lograste? ¿Esto querias? Felicidades, lo lograste! - dijo gritándole a Kevin, furiosa, daba mucho miedo, una leona enojada no es buena señal.  
  
- Ya vamonos de aqui Ginny... - dijo Luna, caminando en dirección al castillo.  
  
- Voy - dijo dirigiendole una ultima mirada de odio al Slytherin y siguio a su amiga.  
  
Kevin vio a ambas amigas alejarse de él y miró el suelo y susurró un...  
  
- Lo siento Luna... es por tu bien, tenes que saber que él no to quiere, nadie te querrá como yo lo ago...  
  
Una confesión que solo escuchó él, nada más que él.  
  
Y se quedó ahí parado unos momentos, la lluvia lo seguia mojando, pero él estaba ahi, lamentando haber herido a aquella rubia, porquela sabía que lo estaba haciendo.  
  
Unas empapadas Luna y Ginny entraron al castillo, y ahí venían Ron, Harry y Hermione, los dos insistiendole a Ron algo, que no hiciera algo, y que no crea en una hoja de papel que le habían enviado. Hermione trataba de hacerlo porque sabía bien de que era. Harry lo hacía nomás porque se lo había pedido su amiga.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Los tres amigos se encontraban en su sala común charlando, cuando Ron fue a buscar algo a su habitacióny Harry y Hermione aprovecharon y hablaron de algo importante, que solo sabían ellos dos.  
  
Ron entró en su habitación y había una lechuza en su cama, la vio, y tenía en el pico una hoja muggle, la agarró y como estaba en su cama supuso que era para él y la leyó.  
  
- No puede ser ... - dijo al terminar de leer.  
  
Bajo hacia la sala común y sus amigos callaron al verlo venir y empezaron con otro tema, vieron que tenía algo en la mano y él se los mostró.  
  
- Lo tenía una lechuza arriba de mi cama y la leí, miren que dice... - dijo Ron, aún sorprendido por lo que había leído.  
  
- Ron... - dijo Harry al terminar de leer - ¿Que vas a hacer?  
  
- Buscar a Luna, tnego que saber si esto es cierto o no - agarro el papel y salio de la sala común.  
  
- Harry!! - dijo Hermione reaccionando - hay que detener a Ron!!  
  
- Pero por que?? Si eso es verdad hay que estar feliz por él Hermione, vos habías aceptado que Ron este enamorado de Luna, aunque vos también estes enamorada de él.  
  
- Si Harry, lo acepto!! Pero igualmente hay que detenerlo, despues te explico, hazlo por mi!! Por favor!!!  
  
- Esta bien, vamos!!  
  
- Gracias Harry...  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
- Luna - dijo Ron - Tenemos que hablar.  
  
Hermione le hacia señas a Ginny diciendole que Ron tenía la "hoja", Ginny captó el mensaje y tenía que detener a su hermano, cueste lo que le cueste.  
  
- Hermano... es necesario que hablen ahora?? - dijo Ginny.  
  
- Si. - dijo Ron.  
  
- como verás estamos empapadas será mejor que Luna se cambie si no le ara mal y peor porque le duele mucho la cabeza, y... tenemos que ir todavía a la nefermería, así que tendrá que ser en otro momento. Te acompaño a tu sala común Luna, adios chicos - dijo todo muy rápido y se llevó a Luna hacia la sala común de esta.  
  
- Luna...!! - gritó Ron, pero ya se habían alejado bastante - Rayos!!  
  
- Ron, de enserio crees que es de ella eso que recibiste?? - dijo Harry.  
  
- Eso Ron, tal vez no es de ella - dijo Hermione tratando de convencerlo.  
  
- Estoy seguro, es su letra, la conozco mejor que nadie!! - dijo super convencido Ron.  
  
- Y que tal si le imitaron la letra?? - dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¿Quien te entiende Hermione? Tu eras la que quería que le diga todo a Luna y ahora que tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo no quieres? Realemnte no te entiendo. - dijo Ron y se fue, hacia donde, ni idea.  
  
- Verdad Hermione, yo tampoco te entiendo, igualmente despues me tendrás que explicar, voy con Ron, nos vemos despues. - dijo Harry y se fue con su amigo.  
  
Hermione siguio su camino hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, tendría que explicarles a ambas jovencitas que Ron ya sabía todo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Nos salvamos por poco - dijo Ginny, ahora caminaba más lento y no arrastraba a Luna.  
  
- Si, casi... igualmente no voy a poder esconderme el resto del curso  
  
- Pensaremos en algo, estúpido Ruterford, por su culpa pasa todo esto!!  
  
- Es mi culpa, yo perdí mi diario, por mi descuido estoy en problemas, es solo mi culpa - dijo Luna.  
  
- No Luna, no te eches la culpa...  
  
- Llegamos a mi casa, la casa de Ravenclaw, ven pasa, te daré un uniforme seco - dijo Luna.  
  
- Caballos Blancos - dijo Luna y el retrato se movio dejándolas pasara a una bella sala común. No había gente ahí, asi que pasaron tranquilamente hacia la habitación de las chicas de 5to.  
  
- Toma, es un uniforme de Hogwarts, no de Ravenclaw, aqui tienes la túnica, puedes cambiarte en el baño. Yo me pondré el de Ravenclaw, prosupuesto, ya vuelvo, voy a cambiarme.  
  
- Gracias Luna.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban con uniformes secos, salieron de la habitación de Luna y de la sala común de Ravenclaw y fueron hasta la enfermería. Cuando iabn saliendo se encontraron con Hermione que las estaba esperando.  
  
- Que suerte salieron! Las estaba esperando - dijo Granger.  
  
- Ron tiene la hoja, no? - dijo Ginny  
  
- Se la enviaron por lechuza - contestó Hermione.  
  
- Estúpido Ruterford, me lo curzó y lo mató!!!  
  
- Fue ese chico?? - Preguntó Hermione.  
  
- Si, fue él - dijo Luna.  
  
- Lo conocen?? Va a 5to, no?? - pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Si, es Slytherin, va a 5to y su familia es amiga de mi familia, desde hace bastante, lo conozco desde chica.  
  
- Es un idiota - dijo Ginny - Como todos los Slytherin's, son todos iguales, no les importa nada ni nadie solo ellos mismos...  
  
Iban llegando cuando se cruzaron a Ron, que estaba con Harry, bien, esta vez no tendrían escusa.  
  
- Ginny, Hermione, Harry ¿Pueden irse? Tengo que hablar con Luna - dijo Ron, esta vez nadie impediria que hable con ella.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Por favor - dijo Ron, cortando a su hermana.  
  
Ginny vio a Luna y esta asintió.  
  
- Está bien, voy a la enfermería a buscar algo para tu dolor de cabeza, nos vemos después - y se fue, dandole una mirada a Luna llena de ánimos y apoyo.  
  
- Nosotros también nos vamos, te vemos despues Ron - dijo Harry a su amigo - Vamos Hermione.  
  
- Esta bien, adios. - dijo Hermione y se fue.  
  
Ron y Luna se quedaron ahí, parado uno frente a otro, Ron mirándola fijamente, Luna desviando la mirada, encontrando entretenido la pared del pasillo.  
  
- Luna...  
  
- Ron...  
  
Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Verás... recibí esto - dijo Ron, pasándole la hoja a Luna.  
  
Luna reconocio al instante de que se trataba de su hoja, la agarró. Y comenzó a leerla, aunque sabía muy bien lo que decía, ella lo había escrito.  
  
[[-o-'' N/A: pongo o no pongo lo que dice la hoja o.o'' no se, no se -p-'' xD Ese es el dilema xDD, jajajaja, bueno bueno xDD Lo pongo -o- para que no digan que soy una bruja xDD jajajaja deben estar pensando que ago yo cortando la historia justo en esta parte molestando con mis estupidas notas xDD jajajaja!!! Bueno ¬¬, sha... xD ahi sigo =P]]  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Luna y Ginny estaban en al biblioteca buscando las respuesta para la tarea de Pociones, Ginny no tenía ganas de hacerla, pero Luna le había insistido, asi tendría el fin de semana libre, y no haciendo la tarea.  
  
Luna ya había terminado de copiar y mientras Ginny terminaba de hacerlo, sacó de su mochila su diario muggle, lo abrió y comenzó a escribir.  
  
"25 de Febrero:  
Hoy me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de alguien. Me gusta mucho, por eso puedo confirmar que estoy enamorada de él. Es una persona especial para mi. No lo conozco, nunca hablé con él. Por lo que sé, es una gran persona, un gran amigo, eso se nota a leguas. Pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor. Hoy tropezé con él en el pasillo, amablemente recogió mis cosas, em las dió y me pidio disculpas. Es la persona ideal. aunque se que le nunca se fijará en mi, es imposible. Asi que es y será mi amor platónica, un amor imposible. Desde el primer día que lo ví, me intrigó mucho. Quería saber quien era, averigue su nombre, por eso se todo. Se todo sobre él. Es el hermano de mi única y mejor amiga Virginia. Su nombre es Ronald Weasley.  
  
Luna"  
  
Cerró su diario y ayudó a Virginia a buscar la tarea para Transformaciones.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Terminó de leer y agarró fuertemente la hoja, levantó la vista hacia Ron y solo lo miró, él lo estaba haciendo también, la miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Como vió que decía nada, comenzó a hablar.  
  
- Esa es tu letra Luna, lo escribiste vos, no?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Eso significa que estás enamorada de mi...  
  
- Si ... - se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse...  
  
- Espera Luna! - dijo agarrándole el brazo.  
  
- Ron... será mejor dejar las cosas asi - dijo Luna.  
  
- Pero... no sabes lo que yo siento, por favor, dejame decirtelo Luna - dijo Ron, se lo diría, le diría que estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
Pero una persona muy inoportuna llegó para interrumpir la declaración de Ron.  
  
- Lovegood, te busca la Profesora Lovegood. - dijo Kevin Ruterford.  
  
- Voy - le dijo - Por favor Ron, sueltame, tengo que irme.  
  
- Pero Luna, tenemos que terminar de hablar...  
  
- Estás sordo Weasley? dijo que la sueltes - dijo Kevin.  
  
Ron la soltó, mirando con profundo odio a Kevin. ¿Lo había interrumpido a propodito? No podía ser.  
  
- Adios Ron, es mejor así. - dijo Luna y se fue con Kevin.  
  
- Rayos! - dijo Ron, había tenido dos oportunidades ese día y fueron desperdiciadas, porque lo impidieron - la tercera es la vencida... - dijo resignado, y se dirigio a su sala común.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Luna y Kevin iban hasta el despacho de la profesora de Defensa, Luna miraba hacia adelante, Kevin, a su lado, la miaraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando, cosa que Luna no se dio cuenta.  
  
- Se donde queda, no es necesario que me acompañes - dijo en un tono frío.  
  
- Si quisiera no lo haría, pero me lo pidio tu tía, asi que, tengo que ir también, tiene que habalr con los dos - dijo Kevin.  
  
- Sobre qué.  
  
- No lo sé, auqnue si lo supiera no te lo diría.  
  
Siguieron en silencio hasta el despacho de la profesora.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny fue hasta la enfermería a buscar algo para el dolor de cabeza de su mejor amiga, iba muy concentrada en el camino, preocupada por lo que estuviera pasando entre Luna y su hermano, que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la enfermería y casi se choca la puerta. Entró y le pidió a la enfermera del colegio una poción para Luna, amablemente esta se la dio.  
  
Virginia salió de la enfermeria con la poción en la mano, esperaba que todo estuviera bien entre su hermano y Luna, no podía alejar esa preocupación, era su mejor amiga! Quisiera estar ahí con ella, pero no podía, su hermano quería habalr a solas con Luna. Lo entendía.  
  
No se dió cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, que la siguio desde que se alejo de sus amigos para ir a la enfermeria.  
  
- Weasley - la llamó, con su tono frío, como solo él podía hacerlo.  
  
- Malfoy - dijo al darse vuelta y ver quien la llamó, aunque reconocería siempre esa voz. - ¿Que quieres? Mira no tengo muchas ganas de perder el tiempo contigo, si? A si que por una vez en la vida no molestes, gracias! - se dio la vuelta y siguio con su camino.  
  
- Espera Weasley...  
  
- ¿Que quieres? - dijo enojada  
  
- Recuerda que me debes algo  
  
- Eso... bien, que quieres??  
  
- Lo estuve pensando, sabes? - decía mientras se acercaba a ella...  
  
- Y...??  
  
- Y... - se seguía acercando, al ver esto, Ginny retrocedía, él avanzaba, ella retrocedía, hasta que quedó contra la pared, él sonrió triunfante, eso quería, tenerla ahí, sin escapatoria.  
  
- Dime ya que quieres Malfoy! Y deja de acercarte!  
  
- Me tienes miedo?? - dijo en tono divertido, acercandose más y se quedó ahi, porque ya, no podía acercarse más, estaban muy cerca, muy pero muy cerca.  
  
- Nunca te tendria miedo.  
  
- Tus ojos no dicen lo mismo. - dijo acercando su cara, a la cara de ella.  
  
- Basta Malfoy, dime ya mismo que quieres y alejate!.  
  
- Mmmm, no quiero. Pero si hay algo que quiero y es esto...  
  
- Que co...  
  
Ginny no pudo de terminar de decir lo que iba a decir porque Malfoy la interrumpio posando sus labios con los de ella. Ginny no quería, bueno si quería, pero no quería.  
  
No quería por su orgullo, orgullo propio, orgullo Gryffindor. No quería porque era ese Slytherin, el que la molestaba, la insultaba, insultaba siempre a su familia, a Hermione y a Harry.  
  
Pero si quería porque era el chico del cual estaba enamorada. Estaba enamorada de Malfoy.  
  
Él la besó porque estaba enamorado de ella desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Le gustó desde el primer día que la vio en la libreria. Después la veía siempre en Hogwarts. No podía evitar quererla. Pero tenía que disimularlo, no podía saberlo, por eso al molestaba, auqnue no quería hacerlo porque sabía que sus palabras la herian. Pero ya no aguantaba y la besó.  
  
El besó no duró mucho. Malfoy separó su rostro y se la quedo viendo. Ella también lo miraba, recordó su orgullo y puso cara de enojada.  
  
- Pero que rayos te pasa Malfoy!! ¿Por que rayos me besaste?  
  
- Acaso no es lo que querías...  
  
- Pero que rayos estas diciendo??  
  
- Se qué estás enamorada de mi, no tienes que ocultarlo más...  
  
- ¿Quien te crees que sos Malfoy? ¿Crees que todas estan enamoradas de vos? Estas equivocado.  
  
- Sabes bien que no lo estoy. Se perfectamente que estás enamorada de mi y no podes evitarlo Weasley. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. Adios.  
  
Y se fue, la dejó ahí, confundida, no tenía derecho de hacer eso!!  
  
- Vete al diablo Malfoy!! - gritó enojada.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- Que bueno que ya llegaste luna, gracias por ir a buscvarla Kevin - dijo Emily, sonriéndoles - sientense por favor.  
  
- Que necesitas tía, me duele mucho la cabeza, quisiera ir a darme un ducha i despues descansar - dijo Luna.  
  
- Es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles, despues puedes ir Luna, fuiste a la enfermería igualmente? - le dijo emily en tono preocupado.  
  
- Virginia fue a buscar una poción para mi dolor de cabeza, ya lo debe tener, pero no sabe donde estoy, asi que después tendré que buscarla.  
  
- Bueno, lo que tengo que decirles es una muy buena noticia - dijo contenta Emily, tenía brillo en los ojos, se notaba que era algo que la hacía muy feliz.  
  
- De que trata, bueno, en que me implica eso a mi - dijo Kevin.  
  
- Y a mi - completó Luna, ya que Kevin no la nombro.  
  
- Tomen - les dio un pergamino a cada uno.  
  
Cada uno abrio el pergamino que les dio Emily. Eran de sus respectivas familias. El pergamino de Luna decía:  
  
"Querida Luna:  
hola hija, ¿Como estás? Espero que estés muy bien, que te valla bien en el colegio, por cierto mucha suerte para tus TIMOs. Espero también que te lleves mejor con Kevin. El motivo de esta carta es hablarte de que con los Ruterford llegamos a un acuerdo que los implica a Kevin y a vos. Decidimos que se comprometan, para un futuro puedan casarce, cuando salgan de Hogwarts. Espero no te moleste la noticia. Tal vez no te guste que tu futuro matrimonio sea arreglado, pero es lo mejor para todos. Asi que te pido que te lleves mejor con Kevin, que sean amigos y por que no, novios. Que sea como antes, como cuando eran pequeños, que se llevababn exlente. Bueno, eso era todo, saludos a Emily.  
  
Con cariño.  
  
Tu padre."  
  
Luna miró sorprendida y confundida a Emily y después a Kevin, que volvía a leer su carta por 2da vez. La cual decía.  
  
"Hermano:  
Hola Kevin! Te escribo para informarte los últimos acontecimientos. Nuestros padres se han reunido con el señor Lovegood y han llegado al acuerdo que, Luna y tu se comprometan. Espero esta noticia te ponga feliz, en parte, ya que estás enamorado de ella desde hace bastantes años. Aunque tal vez no te agrade de que sea arreglado, ya que ella se casará si o si contigo, tal vez por amor o porque ya está pactado. Espero que te valla bien en todo. Mucha suerte en todo y principalmente con Luna. Suerte para tus TIMOs, que estoy seguro que los pasarás con notas exlentes.  
  
Saludos!  
  
Tu Hermano.  
  
PD: Aguante Gryffindor!  
  
PD2: No me mates por eso, pero es la mejor casa, mi antigua casa."  
  
Kevin levantó la vista, también confundido, había esperado eso mucho tiempo, pero lo sorprendió bastante, demasiado. Miró a Luna que también lo observaba con la misma expresión en la cara.  
  
Y ambos miraron a Emily.  
  
- El compromiso será mañana, asi que ya tienen permiso para irse, preparen sus cosas, y mañana temprano nos iremos a tu casa Kevin, ahi se llevará a cabo. Mañana a las 5 los espero en la entrada al castillo. Se que es demasiado temprano, pero cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor.  
  
- Está bien Emily - dijo Kevin.  
  
- Si... está bien, ahora si, peudo irme? - dijo Luna.  
  
- Si, ve a descanzar Luna, hasta mañana.  
  
- Hasta mañana Luna - le dijo Kevin.  
  
- Has mañana a ambos - dijo y se fue.  
  
Salió del despacho de su tía y se fue hacia su sala común, en la entrada estaba una muy enojada, con cara de pocos amigos, Ginny.  
  
- Ginny ... - dijo Luna.  
  
- Luna!! - al verla cmabio la cara por una mas amigable. - Aqui tienes tu poción.  
  
- Gracias Ginny.  
  
- ¿Que pasó con Ron?  
  
- Ya sabe todo...  
  
- Y...??  
  
- Y vino Ruterford y me fui a ver a mi tía porque nos llamaba, a él y a mi.  
  
- Que inoportuno... - dijo molesta - para que te necesitaba tu tía.  
  
- Toma... - le estendió el pergamino.  
  
Mientras Ginny leía Luna no sabía que hacer. aunque pensó... "Si, será mejor así..."  
  
- Nu puede ser... - dijo al terminar de leer - ¿Que vas a ahcer?  
  
- Tengo opción?? Aceptarlo.  
  
- Pero vos amas a Ron!  
  
- Lo sé, pero es mejor así...  
  
- Luna...  
  
- Entiendeme, por favor...  
  
- Está bien.  
  
- Oye, porque estabas tan enojada??  
  
- El estúpido de Malfoy me beso, idiota.  
  
- Idiota, pero estas enamorada de él.  
  
- Ya lo sé... pero es idiota, juega conmigo y no se lo voy a permitir.  
  
- Cuidate mucho, si? Yo mañana me voy con Emily, y con Ruterford, volvemos en unos días.  
  
- Está bien, tu también cuidate mucho.  
  
- Cuida a Ron y no dejes que ese Malfoy juegue contigo.  
  
- Claro!! - la abrazó.  
  
- Gracias por todo Ginny, de enserio.  
  
- No agradezcas! Para eso somos amigas.  
  
- Si, las mejores amigas.  
  
- bueno ya me voy a cenar, vienes??  
  
- No, mejor no. quiero decanzar, tengo que guardar unas cosas para mañana también.  
  
- A que hora te vas??  
  
- A las 5  
  
- Muy temprano... bueno me levantaré para despedirte  
  
- no es necesario, mejor duerme.  
  
- no, yo quiero  
  
- Esta bien, gracias  
  
- Por nada, bueno, adios!  
  
- Adios.  
  
Y así Ginny siguió su camino, se fue hasta el comedor, mientras que Luna entró a su Sala Común.  
  
[[N/A: No doy más ToT]]  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ron estaba comiendo su cena, sin ganas, junto a Harry y Hermione. Ya les había contado lo que había pasado, y ambos le dijeron que esperaran. Había sido todo muy de golep, tendría tiempo para decírselo. Y pensandolo sus amigos tenían mucha razón.  
  
Miraba de vez en cuando a la mesa Ravenclaw, pero ella no estaba ahí. Miró a la entarda del Gran Comedor, y vio entrar a su hermana, pero a Luna no.  
  
Ginny tomó asiento frente a su hermano. Sabía bien que la esperaba un interrogatorio. Y asi fue.  
  
- Ginny, viste a Luna?  
  
- Está en su habitación, le duele la cabeza y no va a bajar.  
  
- Tenía ganas de verla.  
  
- Estás enamorado de ella?  
  
- Si - reconocio.  
  
- Es mejor que te olvides de ella Ron, será lo mejor.  
  
- ¿Por que me dices eso Ginny?  
  
- No puedo decirte, es un secreto, ella te lo dira, yo no puedo, pero es lo mejor, y no me preguntes por que, porque no puedo contestarte, lo siento.  
  
- Está bien, entiendo...  
  
Ginny miró hacia la mesa Slytherin y unos ojos grises la estaban mirando. Se acordó lo que había pasado y su orgullo apareció nuevamente. Se enojo con ella misma por estar mirándolo, pero no podía apartar la mirada, no podía darse por vencida.  
  
Malfoy la miraba fijamente, y le dolía un poco que lo mirara enojado, pero él sabía que ella estaba enamorado de él, lo sabía.  
  
Siguieron con ese juego de miradas durante 10 minutos más. Malfoy retiró la mirada porque le hablaba su amigo Kevin.  
  
Ginny sonrió triunfante, había ganado, aunque sabía que fue "trampa" ya que Malfoy tuvo que dejar de mirarla porque lo llamaba un amigo.  
  
La cena terminó y todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Luna, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Kevin, Hermione y Harry observaban por la ventana de sus habitaciones, el cielo, negro, los rayos, la tormenta que seguía.  
  
¿Saldría el sol en sus vidas? O seguiría asi de negro como el cielo. ¿Se les iluminaría el camino? O seguiría oscuro. Nadie lo sabía, solo sabían que, querían ver en el cielo Esa Bella Luna.  
  
Mañana sería un nuevo día. Al fin este día había llegado a su fin, había sido un largo, pero muy lagro día. Tenía que terminar y al fin terminó.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Terminé *----*!!! Terminé!!!!!!! Al fin!!! Bravo!!! Aleluya!!!  
  
¬¬ Que día más largo xDD  
  
El capítulo es larguísimo!!!  
  
Pero no se acostumbren ¬¬, es la última vez que ago una locura como esta y me escribo la vida ¬¬, no no y más no!!! Más de 5 horas aca sentada ¬¬, solo escribiendo -o-'' ni siquiera merende, y mi panza me está pididendo comida T____T!!!  
  
Asi que xDD nunca más escribo algo tan largo -o-''  
  
También... no me tardé tanto en subirlo xDD 5 días =O, o 6 xD no se cuantos -o-'' xDD  
  
Bueno, a los reviews xDD  
  
Zarzita: niña *-*, gracias x su review =), jajajaja, yo escritora famosa o.o??? Jajajaja, no creo xD Y más que reprové lengua y literatura =____=''' esa profesora me bajo los ánimos pa seguir escribiendo xDD Ahí está de quien gusta Ginny o.o'', y a Hermione enamorada de Ron xDD Nos vemos pronto niña n__n  
  
Tania: jajajaja xDD niña, ahi se entero =O, pues o.o'' despues vienen los celos de Hermione y muchisimas cosas más xD Violencia? sep xD mas adelante también abra violencia =P  
  
Yussi: jajajaja xDD bueno o.o'', trate de ser un poco mas disimulada xD aca esta la continuacio n__n, me alegra que te guste mucho! Pos aca puse a Ginny, prometo que en el proximo abra mas sobre Ginny xDD  
  
Tania de vuelta o.o'': xDD pos aca iña la continuacion =), no pude escribir antes pk estoy castigada _-_'' pero como es viernes pude escribir... hice todo en poco tiempo T___T'' xDD  
  
Listop xD Besos y abrazos xDD Aios n__n''  
  
Lolit xD 


	8. ¿Donde Estás?

NUESTRA LUNA, MI LUNA [[ESA BELLA LUNA]]  
  
Capítulo 8: ¿Donde Estás?  
  
Dedicado: Tania Chang, esto ya es costumbre xD A Yussi =) y a Zarzita n_n  
  
Echo: 3:48 sábado 20 de septiembre, la pregunta es.. xD que ago aca y no afuera llendo por ahi ¬¬'' xDD jajajaja xDDD  
  
Terminado: 5:06, pero que rayos ¬¬, siempre me olvido de poner la fecha de cuando lo temrino xDDD  
  
Aclaraciones: " " los pensamientos. *-*-* -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo xD, =-=-= --- cambio de escena xDD, wenu xD los demas ya se lo saben ¬¬''  
  
Una cosa, NUNCA pero nunca más escribo un capítulo tan largo como el 7 _- _''' xDD jajaja eso es todo, ahora si, a disfrutar el 8 o.o'' xDD  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Las nubes negras seguían en el cielo, el mes de Diciembre llegaba, los rayos amenazaban con seguir varios días más, no tenían ganas de irse y ahí se quedarían.  
  
Emily Lovegood estaba esperando a Kevin Ruterford y a Luna Lovegood en la entrada del castillo del colegio Hogwarts. Tenía echas unas maletas, lista para irse. Su reloj daban las 4:45 y una dormida Luna hizo su aparición con sus cosas y un poco más atrás llegaba Kevin, también con sus cosas listas.  
  
- Buenos días, durmieron bien? - los saludo amablemente Emily, se notaba en su cara que no tenía ni un poquito de sueño.  
  
- No, tengo sueño - se quejó Luna.  
  
- Si te hubieses dormido más temprano no tendrías sueño - dijo Kevin, era temprano, pero al estar despierto, para él, ya era hora de molestar y más si se trataba de molestar a Luna.  
  
- Y vos dormiste mucho, no? Mirate al espejo y verás la cara de dormido que llevas - contra atacó Luna, estaba de mal humor, mala señal.  
  
- Luna, Kevin, por favor, no es hora para estar peleando - los regañó Emily, ya conocía sus peleas, que eran capaces de durar todo el día.  
  
Ambos cruzaron los brazos y miraron hacia otro lado, se conocían desde hacia ya muchos años, desde que nacieron, sus familias eran grandes amigas. Al principio, cuando eran chiquitos se llevaban mal, despues se empezaron a llevar bien y despues, años mas tarde se empezaron nuevamente a llevar mal. Quien sabe porque ese cambio, ya que sus familias estaban super contentas porque al fin se llevaban bien pero despues un cambio y peleaban todo el día nuevamente. Y desde ahí no se podían casi ni ver, no se hablaban, se ladraban, por poco no se mordían.  
  
El reloj muggle dio las 4:50 y una dormida Virginia Weasley llegó casi corriendo a despedir a Luna.  
  
- Casi no llego - dijo agitadamente, había corrido desde su Sala Común.  
  
- No era necesario que vinieras Ginny, te hubieses quedado durmiendo - le dijo Luna, aunque estaba super agradecida porque su mejor amiga la había ido a despedir, aunque no se iba para siempre, solo unos días.  
  
- No, Luna, tenía que venir, no podías irte sin despedirte de mi - le dijo dedicandole una bella sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias - le agradeció Luna.  
  
- Buenos días profesora, perdon por no saludarla apenas llegue - digo Ginny, al darse cuenta que no había saludado a las personas que estaban junto a Luna. - Buenos días Ruterford.  
  
- Buenos días Weasley, gracias por venir a despedir a mi sobrina.  
  
- No hay de que profesora.  
  
- Buenos días Weasley - saludó secamente Ruterford.  
  
- Antipático - le dijo Ginny, a Luna, sobre Kevin, muy bajito, para que solo su amiga escuchara.  
  
Las 4:55 marcaba el reloj.  
  
- Ya es hora de que nos vallamos, el carruaje nos espera, cuidese jovencita Weasley, Luna, tienes unos minutos para despdirte, vamos Kevin - dijo todo muy rapidamente Emily.  
  
- Está bien tía - dijo Luna, viendo retirarse a su tía y a su "prometido".  
  
- Bueno Luna, quiero que te cuides mucho, si? Te voy a extrañar muchisimo y me vas a hacer muchisima falta - dijo Ginny abrazandola.  
  
- También me harás falta, también te cuidas, y te voy a extrañar mucho más.  
  
- Cuidate de Ruterford, que no te moleste tanto o me avisas, y regresa pronto.  
  
- No te preocupes por mi preocupate por ti y estudia para tus TIMOs  
  
- Ya tuviste que recordarme mis TIMOs, eso es muy cruel Luna - poniendo cara de carrochito abandonado.  
  
Ambas estallaron en risas por la cara que había puesto Ginny.  
  
- Bueno amiga, nos vemos - Luna agarró sus cosas y salió afuera, hacia el carruaje.  
  
- Adios - Ginny la saludaba con la mano.  
  
Luna se mojó toda mientras iba hacia el carruaje, la tormenta seguía, y seguía. Era raro una tormenta en esa época.  
  
Y así comenzó el camino de regreso a su casa, para su compromiso con el chico que tenía al lado. Era un muchacho un poco más alto que ella, de ojos azules profundos, pelo rubio, tez blanca. Atlético, gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Era cazador en su equipo. Un Slytherin.  
  
Luna leía una nueva edisión de "The Quibbler", mientras que Kevin leía un libro de Pociones, el libro que usaban los de 7mo curso, dos cursos mas adelante que el suyo.  
  
Kevin era un estudiante exelente, tenía exelentes notas, era uno de los mejores en todas sus clases. Pero había alguien que era igual y en unas materias superior a él y esa persona era esa joven rubia: Luna Lovegood.  
  
Ambos eran los mejores en Pociones. Snape estaba encantado de tener a dos alumnos de tan alto nivel. Siempre eran los que ganaban más puntos para sus casas, claro que, a veces le daba más puntos a Kevin, por ser de Slytherin. Si Luna perteneciera también a esa casa, gracias a ellos, la copa de seguro le perteneceria a Slytherin.  
  
Tenían varios gustos en común, eran muy parecidos, tenían el mismo color de pelo, parecían hermanos, pero no lo eran. Dentro de poco serían prometidos.  
  
Luna era una chica hermosa, pero casi nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Es una chica un poco despistada, pero atenta en sus clases. Algunos dicen que está loca, pero ella es especial. Eso era lo que pensaba Kevin sobre ella, que era especial. Para él era especial, y siempre lo sería. Pero tenía un orgullo y una imágen la cual cuidar. Tenía que ser como su casa lo pretendía. Orgulloso, creerse superior a los demás, no demostrar sus sentimientos. Tener una mente retorcida y ser retorcido. No ser amable con las otras casas y menos con los Gryffindor's o los amigos de los Sangre Impura. Pero Luna era una Sangre Pura y una Ravenclaw, pero desde hacia tiempo estaban peleados, y la culpa fue de él.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Malfoy se levantó de su cama, ya era hora de levantarse. Se duchó rápidamente y bajó a la Sala Común. Ahí siempre lo esperaba en el sillón Kevin. Su amigo de un curso inferior. Eran amigos desde hace bastante. Eran verdaderos amigos. Se confiaban todo. Era una verdadera amistad. Se parecían muchos, parecían hermanos, eso daba miedo, mucho miedo. Solo Kevin lo conocía realmente como era, y él lo conocía perfectamente a Kevin.  
  
Miraba el sillón detenidamente, como recordando algo.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Draco estaba sentado en el mejor sillón de la sala común de la casa de Slytherin. Leía un libro de Artes Oscuras. Su mejor amigo Kevin entró en la sala común y se sentó a su lado, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa a la Slytherin.  
  
Draco lo vió y dejó de leer. Sabía que su amigo tenía que contarle algo y si tenía esa sonrisa también era por algo.  
  
- Mirá lo que encontré - dijo Kevin mostrándole el diario que tenía en la mano.  
  
- ¿Qué es? - preguntó el rubio [[N/A: _-_'' los dos son rubios xD autora tonta =__='']] de 7mo año [[N/A: ahí mejur xD][  
  
- El diario de Luna Lovegood.  
  
- ¿Se lo robaste?  
  
- No, lo dejó olvidado, lo ecnontré y... acá está  
  
- ¿Que arás con él? Aparte de leerlo, supongo...  
  
- Si, lo voy a leer, me llama la atención que escribirá Luna.  
  
- Si dice alguien de ... ya sabes... y sobre mí, me dices!  
  
- Claro Draco, te contaré, voy a mi habitación, a leer más tranquilo, si encuentro algo interesante, bueno... que te interese y que me interese a mi, vengo, nos vemos! - dijo rápidamente y Kevin y se perdió camino a su habitación.  
  
Draco se quedó ahí, siguió leyendo, esperando que regresará y le de esa esperanza que siempre estuvo buscando.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Se fué de su sala común y caminó hacia el gran salón para desayunar. Iba solo, sin su amigo. Sabía que hoy se iba por la mañana. Estaba, en parte, feliz por él, porque se iba a comprometer con la chica que quería. Pero ambos sabían que ella no lo quería. Kevin se lo había dicho. Luna amaba a otro.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Draco regresaba de su última clase. Fué a su sala común a descansar un poco. Entró y vio a Kevin sentado en el sillón de la sala común.  
  
Kevin tenía la mirada perdida, como shockeado por algo. Draco lo miró y creyó que le estaba jugando una broma. Se le quedó viendo, pero como vio que no reaccionaba, ya estaba comenzando a asustarse.  
  
- Kevin!!! - le dijo Draco.  
  
- eh?? A.... Draco  
  
- Estás perdido, que te pasa??  
  
- Toma.... - dijo Kevin, pasándole, lo que era, el diario de Luna.  
  
- Haber... - dijo el joven Malfoy empezando a leer. Que decía...  
  
"25 de Febrero:  
Hoy me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de alguien. Me gusta mucho, por eso puedo confirmar que estoy enamorada de él. Es una persona especial para mi. No lo conozco, nunca hablé con él. Por lo que sé, es una gran persona, un gran amigo, eso se nota a leguas. Pertenece a la casa de Gryffindor. Hoy tropezé con él en el pasillo, amablemente recogió mis cosas, em las dió y me pidio disculpas. Es la persona ideal. aunque se que le nunca se fijará en mi, es imposible. Asi que es y será mi amor platónica, un amor imposible. Desde el primer día que lo ví, me intrigó mucho. Quería saber quien era, averigue su nombre, por eso se todo. Se todo sobre él. Es el hermano de mi única y mejor amiga Virginia. Su nombre es Ronald Weasley.  
  
Luna"  
  
Cuando Malfoy temrinó la lectura, no podía creerlo. Miró a su amigo que tenía la mirada gacha. Se veía herido, lastimado. Como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal por la espalda. Odiaba a Weasley. Siempre lo había odiado por varias razones como por ser un Gryffindor, por ser amigo de los sangre sucia y demás. Y ahora lo odiaba más aún por tener el amor de "Su Luna" y no darse cuenta. Que la trate como a una amiga más y no como Luna se lo merecía. Como él la trataría.  
  
- Kevin...  
  
- Weasley me las pagará. ¿Por qué justo él? Y no yo...  
  
- Weasley no está enamorado de la sangre sucia? Siempre me pareció eso...  
  
- Luna se dará cuenta que, el no la merece y que no la quiere. La aré darse cuenta, aunque la lastime, y lo aga de la peor forma se dará cuenta.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Se sentó en su mesa, en su lugar, como siempre. Vió hacia su mesa enemiga, y vió a la persona que lo había cautivado. Enfrente de ella al estúpido de Potter y a sus amigos.  
  
Tenía ganas de ir hacia su mesa y abrazarla y besarla. Sentir esa sensación espectacular al besar sus labios. Esos labios que tanto deseaba. Esos labios que siempre quiso probar. Esos labios que si fuera por él, besaria cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto, en cualquier momento.  
  
Él la amaba, y ella también lo amaba. Él lo sabía. Sabía que su sentimiento era correspondido. Pero sabía que ella nunca lo admitiría.  
  
Recordó como fue que se enteró. Gracias a su amigo, bueno, gracias al diario de Luna.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Draco estaba sentado en un sillón en su sala común. Si, ese sillón, el mejor sillón del universo, si... ese. Donde estaba siempre. Estaba cansado, recien duchado. Hacía un rato había terminado otra práctica de Quidditch.  
  
En eso aparece Kevin, con el diario de Luna en sus manos.  
  
- Otra vez ese bendito diario - dijo Draco.  
  
- Esta vez que venía a darte una notica, ahora no lo ago. - se hizo el enojado, quería hacerse rogar.  
  
- Ahora no, te quedas y me muestras.  
  
- Mmm, no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.  
  
- Me dices, ahora  
  
- Está bien, mira... - dijo tendiendole el diario.  
  
- Haber que dice... - dijo agarrando el famoso diario y empezó con la lectura.  
  
"1 de Septiembre:  
Hoy, cuando veníamos en el tren, al fin, Ginny me ha confesado que se ha enamorado de vuelta! Me dijo que ya lo había descubierto, pero quería estar segura para contarmelo. Aunque ya me había anticipado algo. Veníamos en el expreso que nos lleva a neustro colegio y me lo dijo!!! Que se había olvidado de Potter, y que ahora le gustaba, bueno, que estaba enamorada de otra persona. Pero que estaba asustada, porque piensa que su familia nunca lo aceptaría. Está enamorada de un Slytherin!!! Si, esos repugnantes Slytherin's que se creen dueños del mundo entero. No los soporto. Y ella está enamorada del mejor ejemplo de un odioso Slytherin, de Draco Malfoy. No creía lo que escuchaba, aunque, como te había dicho, sospechaba algo. Soy muy observadora. Deseo que le corresponda, pero si le llega a hacer daño, no dudaría en usar un maleficio imperdonable o hacer un poción en contra de ese Malfoy. Bueno, me despido.  
  
Luna"  
  
- No lo puedo creer - dijo Malfoy  
  
- Nos dijo repugnantes.  
  
- Si, pero no puedo creer que ella esté enamorada de mi...  
  
- Y no de Potter...  
  
- Eso...  
  
- ¿Y que harás?  
  
- Divertirme, antes de declararme, divertirme - dijo con una sonrisa a la Slytherin.  
  
*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬...Fin de Flash Back...¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*¬*  
  
Ella seguía hablando con Potter, le dio un ataque de celos. Pero se controló, ella lo amaba a él y no a Potter, su amor le correspondía a él y a nadie más.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ginny estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala comun [[N/A: se nota que me gustan los sillones xDDD???]] Ya estaba despierta desde que fue a despedir a su amiga. Se había bañado. Había adelantado tareas. Esparaba hasta que se pasara el tiempo. Ordenaba las cosas para sus clases. Mientras agarra un libro que le había prestado Luna.  
  
Vió que ya era hora de ir a desayunar. Iba temprano. Pero era mejor, quería tener tiempo de llegar bien, tranquila, sin apuros.  
  
Se sentó en su mesa, había muy pocos estudiantes sentados. Comenzó a desyaunar tranquilamente. En eso entraron Hermione, Harry y su hermano. Se sentaron con ella y también comenzaron a desayunar. Los tres llevaban caras de dormidos, hasta Hermione.  
  
Comenzó a charlar con Harry sobre la prática que tendrían dentro de poco. Tendrían que volver a practicar bajo esa molesta lluvia.  
  
Vió que entraba a alguien en el gran salón y lo vió. Su corazón latió. Trató de no darle importancia y siguió hablando como si nada con Harry.  
  
Pero no puedo evitar, las ganas de ir hacia Malfoy y que la besara como lo había echo el día anterior. Había sido algo deseado, algo único. Una esperiencia hermosa. Pero de pronto sabía que no debía ilusionarse. ¿Y si todo era un juego del estúpido de Malfoy? No quería ser su juego, y si él pretendía eso, no caería tan facilmente. No, no lo haría.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Los tres habían llegado pronto. Un carruaje los llevó hasta la salida hasta Hosmeade, y desde ahí usaron los vilentos polvos flú para llegar rápido. Se encontraban en la mansión Lovegood. Ya habían desayunado. Los dos jovenes estaban observando la lluvia desde un banco en el jardin techado.  
  
Luna miró de pronto a Kevin, un impulso suponía. Con resentimiento. Fue una mirada con rendor, odio, reproche. Él la estaba mirando y sintió esa mirada pronfunda llena de varios sentimientos no muy agradables. Si fuese la mirada de cualquier otro, el la soportaría. Pero era la mirada de Luna, de su Luna. Y le dolió. Fue un golpe feo. Un golpe inesperado.  
  
- ¿Que miras? - dijo Kevin, tratando de aparentar calmado e indiferente.  
  
- Miro a la persona que más odio en este momento - su tono era frío. Rao en llena, que tneía un tono pacífico y cantarín.  
  
- Que honor, me alagas.  
  
- Idiota, sos un idiota. Como quisiera no estar acá, en este momento. Me agrada estar en mi casa, pero no justo contigo y más para este estúpido compromiso arreglado.  
  
- ¿Crees que a mi si me agrada que me comprometan contigo? Estás equivocada. Hay chicas mucho más lindas que tú, sabes? Además, puedo tener a todas las mujeres que quiero. Muchas te tendrán envidia, sabes?  
  
- Les regalo mi lugar, con gusto. O mejor si no te agrada tu lugar, regalaselo a Ron, ahí si me gustaría este compromiso.  
  
Auch! Golpe directo, golpe feo. Puñal directo que atraviesa y está sangrando a chorros.  
  
- No te das cuenta que Weasley no te quiere!!  
  
- Eso no te importa, si me quiere o no me quiere es mi problema y el suyo. Sabría su respuesta si vos no me hubieses interrumpido. Aunque estoy segura que lo hiciste por celos.  
  
- ¿Celos? Ja! Nunca! Y menos de ti, ya te dije que puedo tener a todas las muejres que quiero.  
  
- A todas? Menos a mi.  
  
- A ti también...  
  
- A mi no!  
  
- Que si, acuerdate que dentro de poco seremos novios.  
  
- Error, estaremos comprometidos, pero nunca sería tu novia, nunca!  
  
- Un compromiso, eso suena mejor...  
  
- No, no suena mejor, porque... nunca aceptaré casarme contigo, eso significa que... nunca me tendrás. Asi que yo gano, tendrás a todas las que quieras menos a mi.  
  
Silencio, ella tenía razón. Ahora, como contra-atacaría.  
  
- 1 a 0 a favor mío. Ravenclaw va ganando contra el odioso Slytherin. - dijo Luna y de pronto se fue, a su habitación.  
  
Y Kevin se quedó ahí, había perdido la primer batalla. Pero la guerra aún comenzaba, y ganaría. Luna sería de él y de nadie más. No del pobretón Gryffindor.  
  
- Verás que si serás mía Luna y me querrás y no a Weasley, no a él... - murmuró a la lluvia, que caía violentamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Bueno Ron, y eso es todo. Luna se fue con la profesora y con Ruterford, pero no puedo decirte por que, eso te lo dirá ella cuando vuelva. Bueno, nos vemos chicos, adios! - dijo la pelirroja y se fue de la mesa de Gryffindor. Le había dicho así nomás porque no estaba Luna, y por cuanto tiempo mas o menos no estaría.  
  
Ron se quedó ahí con Hermione y con Harry. Estaba triste, mal. No había tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Luna lo que sentía. Pero no se dejaría vencer. No lo haría. No se retiraría tan fácilmente. Eso nunca.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Las clases ya habían terminado. Ginny Weasley caminaba alegremente por los pasillos. Siempre lo hacía con Luna. Pero ella no estaba. Siguió caminando y vio a una persona apoyada contra la pared. Rubio. "Oh no!" pensó la joven. Era Draco Malfoy. En la vida real su pesadilla, en sus sueños, su príncipe.  
  
- ¿Que tenemos aqui? A la joven Weasley - dijo Malfoy, como solo él sabía hacerlo.  
  
- No molestes Malfoy.  
  
- Que pasa Weasley, porque tan antipatica?  
  
- Soy antipatica con la gente que no me agrada.  
  
- Gracias por el alago Weasley.  
  
- Idiota. - dijo y siguió su camino, dispuesta a irse.  
  
- Te vas tan pronto? No te quedas a hacerme compañia??  
  
- Ni loca, y menos a un Slytherin como tu.  
  
- Está muy mal estar con un Slytherin como yo, no??  
  
- Si.  
  
- Me olvidaba que eras una buenita Gryff. Aunque muchas mujeres de qui no piensan lo mismo como tu. Aunque tu no piensas eso - sonrisa a la Slytherin - Solo lo dices, pero no lo piensas y menos lo sientes.  
  
- Tu no sabes lo que siento Malfoy!  
  
- Si que lo se, ya te lo dije, estas muerta por mi.  
  
- Nunca Malfoy, ya quisieras.  
  
- Me vas a decir que estás enamorada de Potter??  
  
- ...  
  
En eso, como caído del cielo, llega Harry.  
  
- Ginny, que haces aquí?? con Malfoy???  
  
- Harry!! - dijo Ginny, contenta y agradecida con el cielo porque había llegao Harry.  
  
- Llegas justo Potter, la pequeña Weasley me iba a contestar si está o no enamorada de ti - dijo Malfoy, maldiciendo por dentro haberlo interrumpido.  
  
- Que?? Ginny..??  
  
- Si, Malfoy. No solo estoy enamorada de Harry, el también me quiere y somos novios.  
  
Auch. Ambos jovenes se habían quedado helados, sorprendidos por lo que habían dicho. Ginny se puso frente a Harry, dándole la espalda a Malfoy. Le puso una cara de por favor y una de cachorrito huerfano a punto de llorar. El joven de ojos esmeraldas no pudo contenerse a esa mirada y reacciono enseguida para ayudar a su amiga.  
  
- Qué?? - dijo confundido Malfoy.  
  
- Como oíste, Ginny y yo somos novios. Asi que, si nos permites nos retiramos y ni que se te ocurra acercarte a mi novia - dijo Harry decididamente, sonaba convencido, era creíble.  
  
Ambos Gryffindor se estaban llendo, cuando el Slytherin los detuvo. No iba a creer eso tan fácilmente.  
  
- Creen que les voy a creer?? Ja! Estan equivocados, no saben actuar bien.  
  
- Ya te dije Malfoy, que Harry es mi novio.  
  
- No molestes Malfoy.  
  
- Entones, si son novios, densen un beso.  
  
Los Gryff se quedaron sin saber que hacer.  
  
- Les dije... no actuan bien - sonrisa triunfadora a la Slytherin.  
  
- No estamos actuando - dijo Harry, se acercó a "su novia", posó una mano en su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Acercó su rostro y la besó. Ginny no sabía que hacer. Estaba besando, bueno la estaba besando, su ex amor, y la persona de la cual estaba enamorada la estaba viendo, sin creerlo.  
  
Malfoy no podía salir de su asombro. Tenían enfrente de él a la persona que amaba besandose por su peor enemigo. Era imposible. Pero en el diario de Luna decia que Ginny estaba enamorado de él!! ¿Que estaba pasando?  
  
No pudo resistir más esa escena y se fue, herido, sangrando por dentro. Estúpido Potter, otra vez le ganaba. Pero no le permitiría ganar asi de facil. Claro que no.  
  
Harry se alejó de Ginny al mismo tiempo que lo hacia ella. Ginny miró hacia el costado y vio que Malfoy ya se había alejado un poco. Se sentía mal. Había involucrado en eso Harry, por no aceptar que lo quería. Se sentía mal por Harry, también. Lo obligó a bearlo, aunque... el la había besado sin discutirlo, el lo había echo.  
  
Harry estaba sonrojado, la había besado. Había sentido hacerlo. Y además la situación lo pedía. Aunque hubiesen mandado al diablo a Malfoy y listo. Era su problema si no le creía. Pero no, el tuvo que besarla. Sintió algo cálido, algo especial al besarla. Algo que no sintió cuando besó a Cho. Algo hermoso. Algo divino que lo hizo sentir bien, eso que ultimamente lo hacia sentir bien si estaba cerca de la pelirroja. ¿Seria Amor?  
  
- Lo siento - se disculpó Harry, apenado.  
  
- No pidas disculpas Harry, yo te metí en esto, yo tengo que disculparme.  
  
- Bien, vamos a la sala común??  
  
- Claro, si... vamos.  
  
- Malfoy se la creyó, no?  
  
- Si, eso creo.  
  
- Bien y por cuando tiempo seremos "novios"  
  
- no es obligatorio que me sigas el juego, ya me ayudaste mucho...  
  
- Yo quiero ayudarte, cuentas conmigo  
  
- Gracias Harry. Bien, no me gusta mentir, solo un tiempo, me imagino que te gusta alguien y te gustaría estar con ella y no acerte pasar por mi novio, perdon.  
  
- No pidas disculpas, bien, si me gusta alguien, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es que Ron no me mate por esto.  
  
Y ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Siguieron juntos hasta su sala común, donde estaban Ron y Hermione. La parejita se sentó junto a ellos dos, donde les explicaron todo. También inventaron un par de cosas más, para que ron no se enojara. Al contrario, lo tomó muy bien, le hubiese gustado que fuesen novios de verdad, cosa que a este comentario Harry se sonrojó a punto de ser del mismo color que su amigo.  
  
- Bueno chicos, los dejo, voy a mi habitación, los veo para cenar. - dijo Ginny, ya subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.  
  
- Adios Ginny - dijeron los tres amigos.  
  
- Yo voy a la biblioteca, tengo que buscar el libro para Pociones, los veo después! - dijo Ron, reitrandose de la sala común, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos solos.  
  
- Lo quieres todavía, no? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- Si, como nunca antes, cada día lo quiero más. Por eso quiero que esté bien con Lovegood, asi será feliz. Su felicidad es la mía. Quiero que sea feliz.  
  
- Tu también tienes que ser feliz Hermione.  
  
- Si él lo es, yo lo soy...  
  
- Hermione, no quiero que te lastimes...  
  
- No lo ago Harry. Me hace sentir bien ayudarlo. Yo se que si se dan las cosas, Lovegood lo va a cuidar mucho. Y lo va a querer y lo va a hacer feliz.  
  
- Sos una gran amiga para él Hermione, una exleente amiga.  
  
- Gracias Harry, eso pretendo y es lo que quiero. Are todo lo posible para que el no sufra, no me gusta verlo mal. Tampoco me gusta verte mal a ti, sabes? Te aprecio un monton.  
  
- Yo también te quiero mucho Herm.  
  
- Y dime... que onda con Ginny.  
  
- Bien, eso que les contamos. La besé frente a Malfoy, fue un impulso. Fue maravilloso.  
  
- Te gusta??  
  
- Creo que si... siempre la vi como la hermana de Ron, pero no voy a negar que siempre me parecicio linda y ahora que la tuve tan cerca y probé sus labios, algo slaio dentro de mi y...  
  
- Te estas enamorando, no?  
  
- Si...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Ginny entró en su habitación y había una lechuza super mojada arriba de su cama. Había volado mientras esa tormenta estaba ahi afuera. Le dio un poco de pena. Agarro el pergamino que tenía atado en la pata, que estaba cubierto por un plástico, para que no se mojara.  
  
El pergamino doblado tenía escrito "Ginny", reconoció la letra enseguida, era de Luna.  
  
Se sentó en su cama y lo abrió. Y decía...  
  
"Ginny:  
me gustaría mucho que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Mañana iré a la mansión de los Ruterford. Es un lugar agradable y cómodo, fui muchas veces. Lo malo de eso es que va Kevin, el Slytherin Idiota. Su hermano mayor es una persona muy agradable. Pero él no, un ántipatico al 100 %. Como te decía, mañana por la noche, nos van a comprometer. Quisiera desaparecer en este instante! Van a ir muchas personas amigas de nuestras familias. Solo los adultos, porque los demás están en clases, como vos. Eso sí!! Pedí permiso a mi tía y sabes que?? Después de cenar te pasan a buscar para venir aqui conmigo!!! Estoy feliz porque dejaron que vinieras. Necesito que este conmigo. Lo negativo es que Kevin invitó a Malfoy, asi que ambos vendrán juntos. Van a venir en polvos flú, desde el castillo. Pepara tus cosas y estate lista. La profesora McGonagall es la que te buscará por tu mesa. Bueno, espero verte pronto!!! Te quiero mucho!  
  
Luna"  
  
Ginny se puso feliz porque estaría con su amiga en ese momento no muy agradable que le tocaría vivir a Luna. Y peor aún estaría Malfoy.  
  
Agarró un par de cosas y las guardó prolijamente. Tenía que prepararse para irse. Para estar con su amiga, claro que no le tendría que decir nada a Ron, porque de sguro querría ir. Aunque era un secreto suponía, y lo guardaría, como siempre.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Malfoy entró en su habitación cerrando de un portaso la puerta [[N/A: xDD Hoy no habrá sillon ToT]] Se acostó enojado recordando el beso de SU GINNY y del estúpido de Potter rato atrás. Vio que una lehcuza estaba en la mesita de nocha y vio que llevaba un pergamino, lo denserrolló, iba dirigido a él.  
  
Comenzó a leer...  
  
"Draco:  
quería decirte que me dieron permiso de que vengas aqui. Asi estás presente para mi compromiso con Luna. Espero te agrade la idea. Neceisot habalr con alguien sobre lo que pasa aquí. Prepara tus cosas, y estate listo. Despues de que termines de cenar la profesora McGonagall te pasará a buscar por nuestra mesa. Eso si, Luna invitó a su amiga, la Weasley, asi que ambos vendrán por los polvos flú. Te espero.  
  
Kevin"  
  
Guardó el pergamino, y empezó a alistarse. Guardó sus cosas, se pego una ducha y ya estaba listo. Bajo a cenar como todos. Ya casi todo el coelgio estaba cenando alegremente.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, la profesora de Transformaciones pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor...  
  
- Señorita Weasley, vaya por sus cosas, la espero es 10 minutos para su viaje, hablamos con sus padres y le dio permiso. - dijo la profesora y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
- Si profesora - dijo y se levantó rapidamente y corrió hacia su casa. Salió rápido porque no quería darle explicaciones a Ron.  
  
La profesora fue hacia la mesa de las serpientes y se dirigio hacia Draco.  
  
- Joven Malfoy, vaya por sus cosas y lo espero en 10 minutos para su viaje por polvos flu, apurese, la joven Weasley ya fue por sus cosas, no tarde - dijo y se retiró.  
  
Malfoy también se retiro, frente a las miradas curiosas de casi todo el coelgio. Que se preguntaba que estaba pasando.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Al cabo de 10 minutos, ambos estaban preparados para irse, primero Malfoy y despues Ginny.  
  
Aparecieron en el living de la casa de los Lovegood, ahí los esperaba Luna. Ayudó a su amiga. Estaba llena de ollín. Se sacudió un poco.  
  
- Luna!!! - dijo abrazaándola. Como si no se hubiesen visto por años.  
  
- Ginny, que bueno que pudiste venir - dijo correspondiendole el abrazo - Buenas noches Malfoy - le dijo al joven que las estaba observando.  
  
- Buenas noches Lovegood - dijo en un tono frío. - Donde se encuentra Kevin?. - dijo Malfoy, justo en el momento que el joven Ruterford bajaba las escaleras.  
  
- Draco, aca estoy.  
  
- Bien, vamos Ginny te llevo a tu habitación - dijo Luna, lléndose con Ginny.  
  
- Yo te muestro cual es la tuya, sígueme - dijo Kevin.  
  
- Está bien, vamos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Luna hizo pasar a Ginny a una bella habitación de color rosa. Estaba adornada con estrellas en las paredes. Era hermosa. Ginny se sento en la cama admirando las paredes, de, lo que sería por esa noche, su habitación.  
  
- Espero te guste - le dijo Luna.  
  
- Es preciosa. - dijo, aún, maravillada.  
  
- La mía es la de al lado, asi que si, necesitas algo, me llamas.  
  
- Entendido.  
  
- Mañana por la mañana desayunaremos aquí y despues iremos a la mansión de los Ruterford. En la noche se celebra el compromiso... - dijo en un tono triste. Algo no caracteristico en ella.  
  
- Ánimos Luna, no me gusta verte así, no es común verte así.  
  
- Bien, quieres venir un rato a mi habitación? Asi podremos charlar un rato.  
  
- Claro, deja me pongo ya el pijama y voy - dijo la pelirroja buscando en su bolso.  
  
- Te espero afuera. - dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Aquí es, en esta habitación dormirás hoy, mañana iremos a mi mansión. - dijo Kevin, entrando en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de la mansión de los Lovegood.  
  
- Está bien. A que hora nos iremos mañana?  
  
- Después del desayuno. A la noche es la celebración, el compromiso y todo eso.  
  
- Habrá mucha gente?  
  
- Solo adultos, conocidos de ambas familias, los más cercanos.  
  
- Bien... como van las cosas con Lovegood?  
  
- Pésimo es poco, pero se que tarde o temprano ella será mi novia y no de ese estúpido de Weasley. Y como van las cosas con la pequeña Weasley??  
  
- Es la novia de Potter - pronunciando ese apellido con mucho odio.  
  
- ¿De Potter? Pero que pasó??  
  
- Ahora te cuento, espera me cambio.  
  
- Te espero afuera.  
  
- Bien  
  
Y así Kevin salió de la habitación. Encontrandose con Luna que también se encontraba en el pasillo.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- ¿Donde estás Luna? Necesito verte, quererte, abrazarte, quisiera besarte, lo deseo, te quiero más que nunca y como nunca querré a nadie. Sos única, sos la persona más especial que conozco y conoceré. Sos mi persona especial, sos mi todo. ¿Donde estás? - se murmuraba a él mismo. Ron estaba en su habitación. En su cama. Mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer. La tormenta seguía. Las nubes negras ahí se quedarían. Y él no quería. Quería volver a ver sus dos Bellas Lunas.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos azules profundos, los ojos plateados con ese brillo único se encontraron.  
  
- ¿Admirando mi belleza Lovegood? - empezaba a decir Kevin. Derrochando agorrancia como solo los Slytherin's podían hacer. Como Draco y él solían hacer.  
  
- Como si hubiera tanto para ver Ruterford. - contra ataque.  
  
- Lovegood, Lovegood. - dijo negando con la cabeza - Estás ciega, verdad? Y si... definitivamente si.  
  
- Estoy muy bien de la vista, gracias.  
  
- Yo creo que no.  
  
- No me molestes Ruterford. No tengo ganas de discutir contigo.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Lovegood? La señorita perfecta no pelea con nadie porque está mal??  
  
- No peleo con idiotas que no tienen nada que hacer más que molestar a la gente que tienen a su alrededor. Además, recuerda, que fue por tu culpa que no nos podemos ni ver, porque, no se si te acordás antes eramos amigos. - estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- Nunca fuimos amigos - dijo desviando la mirada  
  
- Si eramos amigos, grandes amigos. Pero claro, el señor "Soy el mejor del mundo" no puede aceptar las cosas, no es así?? - 2do grado de perder la paciencia.  
  
- No digas tonterías Ravenclaw.  
  
En eso sale Ginny y al mismo tiempo Draco.  
  
- Madura Slytherin, lo necesitas - dijo Luna y entró en su habitación, que quedaba una puerta más alla del pasillo, pasó por al lado de Kevin y de Draco sin mirarlos ni nada. Ginny solo la siguió. Y los chicos se quedaron ahi unos segundos, hasta que Kevin se destinó a entrar en "su" habitación.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ese Slytherin me hace salirme de mis casillas, idiota - murmuró enojada Luna sentandosé sobre su cama.  
  
Las paredes de su habitación eran de un azul oscuro muy bello. Había una una hermosa luna dibujada y varias estrellas alrededor. Parecía el cielo mismo. Era como si lo estuvieras viendo.  
  
La habitación era enorme. En el centro estaba ubicada su cama. A su costado la mesita de noche pintada de un celeste pastel. Un escritorio para hacer los deberes o escribir lo que quisiera y también para leer. Una mini biblioteca en la parte izquierda, llena de libros. Otro estante, con libros. Y más allá otro más, con varias cosas valiosas para ella. Y enfrente de su cama su placard, con su ropa muggle, y demás.  
  
Ginny admiraba la habitación, era sencillamente hermosa. Realmente parecía que estabas volando, una hermosa noche de luna llena.  
  
- Si... los Slytherin's son desesperantes... - dijo Ginny  
  
- Arrogantes...  
  
- Odiosos...  
  
- Molestos...  
  
- Capaces de sacrificar a los demás para conseguir lo que quieren...  
  
- Idiotas...  
  
- Se creen superiores...  
  
- Y son como todos los demás. - concluyó Luna, destacando las "cualidades [[defectos más que nada xD]]" de los Slytherin's.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Esa Ravenclaw... la verdad no se que le vi - dijo enojado Kevin.  
  
- Tu sabrás - dijo Draco observando la habitación.  
  
Era de verde y plateado Slytherin. Adornado con serpientes y varios escudos de su casa. Su cama en el medio. De color plateado. La mesita de noche. El escritorio. Un placard. Y varios estantes con adornos de serpeintes.  
  
- Te gusta?? - Dijo Kevin viendo que Draco observaba el lugar.  
  
- Elejiste la decoración tú??  
  
- Si. Mis padres a veces en las vacaciones o cuando era chico viajaban por cuestiones de negocios. Entonces me quedaba aqui con los Lovegood. La madre de Luna era una prima de mi madre. Eran grandes amigas. Se tenían mucha confianza. Por eso nuestras familias son grandes amigas. Esta siempre fui mi sgeunda habitación.  
  
- Linda decoración.  
  
- Gracias. Mejor que el dorado y el escarlata es...  
  
- Oh si... todos los colores son mejores que esos dos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Me encanta tu habitación, la decoración es bellísima Luna - dijo la pequeña Weasley, [[no tan pequeña xDDD]].  
  
- Gracias. Dime, ha pasado algo hoy en el castillo??  
  
- Si... deja te cuento.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-... Y eso fue lo que pasó con Weasley y ese Potter - dijo enojado Draco, recordando nuevamente esa escena, lo que había pasado por la tarde de ese día. Uno de los peores según él.  
  
- Asi que Potter te ganó de mano - sonrió a la slytherin Kevin.  
  
- No le veo lo gracioso - dijo Draco.  
  
- Calma, calma. Bueno, pues... tendrás que pasar al nuevo pan b  
  
- Y Cual es ese??  
  
- Bajarle a Potter a Weasley.  
  
- Como si fuera tán facil, esa Gryffindor es terca.  
  
- Pero tienes una gran ventaja, ella está enamorada de ti.  
  
- No lo reconocerá tan fácil, tu sabes...  
  
- Donde está el optimismi Slytherin, tu no eres Draco... - dijo negando con la cabeza.  
  
- si lo soy... y pondré en marcha el plan b.  
  
- Bien, puedes hacerlo mañana por la noche, será perfecto.  
  
- Claro que si...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- ...No puedo creerlo Ginny...  
  
- Creelo Luna, en otra ocasión me hubiese super emocionado que Harry me besara, pero yo amo a Malfoy y el vio todo... me siento la peor basura...  
  
- No te sientas mal...  
  
- Trataré - dijo regalándole una sonrisa.  
  
- Recuerda nuestro pacto, aunque...  
  
- Aunque...??  
  
- Las cosas se dieron al revés... Ron lo sabe primero asi que... - sonrisa maliciosa. Después sonrisa a la Slytherin. Vio tantas veces a Kevin sonreir asi, que se la sabía de memoria. Donde estaba la mirada angelical de la chica??  
  
- ... asi qué?? - preguntó asustada, no le gustaba para nada esa mirada.  
  
- Tendrás que decirle a tu Dragoncito que lo quieres, es el pacto...  
  
- Pero...!!! - trató de objetar...  
  
- Pero nada mi niña, un pacto es un pacto  
  
- Está bien, lo cumpliré - dijo mirando al suelo - algún día...  
  
- Te doy... una semana...  
  
- Es muy poco tiempo!!! - se quejó  
  
- Cuanto antes mejor, tienes tiempo suficiente para aclarar las cosas con Potter, decirle a Malfoy, hablar con tu hermano para que no se enoje...  
  
- Hablar con Ron será imposible...  
  
- Ron... como está él???  
  
- Estaba buscandote desesperado por todo el castillo, le dije que no estabas pero no le dije la razón, eso te toca a ti...  
  
- Bien, gracias Ginny.  
  
- Por nada, bueno, ya es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos, hasta mañana!  
  
- Hasta mañana.  
  
Dijo la pelirroja abandonando la habitación de su mejor amiga.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco ya estaba en su habitación por esa noche. [[xD]] Sentado en el sillón que había en esa habitación [[N/A: Sillón *-*]] Solo pensaba en esa pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño, en esa pelirroja que le había quitado algo mucho más importante y eso era su corazón...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry estaba sentado en su cama. Ron ya se había dormido. Todos sus compañeros de curso y de habitación ya estaban dormidos. Mañana era sábado. Tendrían una nueva práctica de Quidditch. Con una cazadora menos. La profesora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor le había explicado brevemente la situación. Solamente les dijo que Ginny se ausentarían unos días.  
  
- Ginny ... - dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento, al pronunciar su nombre, al recorderla, sintió esa sensación que sintio esa tarde cuando la beso. La quería. Se estaba dando cuenta tarde. ¿Sería realmente tarde?  
  
- Espero que no sea tarde Ginny, eso espero... - dijo el muchacho de pelos alboratos, acostándose en su cama y callendo en un profundo sueño. Que tal vez, en el, participaría la joven pelirroja que era dueña de los corazones de dos muchachos de 16 años.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Draco... ¿Que aré con esto que siento por ti...? - Fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja antes de caer en un profundo sueño.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *- *-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hacia unos minutos su amigo había abandonado su habitación.  
  
Hacia solo un momento su amiga había salido de su habitación.  
  
Él se encontraba acostado viendo una foto.  
  
Ella estaba cerca de unos de los estantes. Agarró un portaretrato que contenía una fotografía y se recostó en su cama.  
  
Las personas que estaban en esa foto los saludaban. Eran dos niños. Dos rubios. Estaban tomados de las manos. Con una sonrisa en ambos rostros. Y esos dos niños eran los mismos que miraban esa fotografía: Luna Lovegood y Kevin Ruterford.  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
NUNCA MÁS DIGO QUE NUNCA MÁS IBA A ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO TAN LARGO COMO EL 7. PORQUE ESTE RESULTÓ SER MÁS LARGO AÚN ToT.  
  
xDD BIEN =D. AL FIN TERMINO *---* TENÍA VARIAS IDEAS HOY PARA EL CAPÍTULO 9 EN MIS HORAS EN CLASE HOY POR LA MAÑANA.  
  
ME GUSTÓ ESTE CAP xD ADEMÁS PORQUE NO LO HIZE EN UN SOLO DÍA =D, LO IBA HACIENDO DE A POCO xD. IGUALMENTE, HOY ESCRIBI BASTANTE. CASI 3 HORAS.  
  
ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO A USTEDES n___n QUE ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE HACER EL FIC xDDD  
  
AÚN NO INTRODUZCO LO QUE PASA CON MI LORD OSCURO xDD MÁS ADELANTE LO PONGO =P.  
  
CUANDO TENGA QUE INTERVENIR CON LA HISTORIA *O*.  
  
QUE PASARA CON EL COMPROMISO??? QUE ARA RON CUANDO SE ENTERE??? COMO SEGUIRA EL CAPIS 9??? QUIEN SABE xDDD!!! YO NO LO SE -O-'' xD  
  
BUENO A LOS DOS REVIEWS QUE RECIBI =P.  
  
TANIA: HOLA NIÑA, COMO ESTÁ?? BUENO xD VE =O?? ESTE ME SALIO MÁS LARGO!!! ME ALEGRA MUCHO, COMO SIEMPRE, QUE LE AYA ENCANTADO Y QUE SIGA ESTE FIC QUE ESTA ECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO. SIP xD CORRERÁ SANGRE ENTRE RON Y KEVIN, JAJAJAJAJA. YA QUIERO ESCRIBIRLO!!! SOBRE HARRY... xDD AHÍ TIENE A GINNY =P, CREO QUE HIZE UN LÍO MÁS EN LA HISTORIA. T____T DE ENSERIO SOY SU FAVORITA??? GRACIAS *---* ES UN GRAN HONOR PARA MI!!! BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPI 9, GRACIAS POR DEJAR SU REVIEW Y SIGA HACIENDOLO, QUE ME DA MUCHOS ÁNIMOS!!! CUIDESE MUCHO!!! SE ME ALIMENTA =P, BESITOS!!!  
  
YUSSI: OA xD!! SEE =P CREU QUE ESTE TAMBIÉN LO PUSE RÁPIDO xD. ME ALEGRA QUE LE AYA ENCANTADO xD MALFOY ES ÚNICO *-*, QUIERO UN MALFOY PA MI xDDD. SIP, RON ES RULZ =D, Y NO TE PREOCUPES, NO NOS QUEDAREMOS SIN HISTORIA, CREO QUE QUEDAN VARIOS CAPIS MÁS, ASI QUE TENEMOS HISTORIA PARA RATO! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS OPINIONES, NO ME MOLESTAN, AL CONTRARIO =D SON BIENVENIDAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR OPINAR Y SEGUIR LEYENDOLA! WENU, TRATARE DE SUBIR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE EL 9. NOS VEMOS PRONTO!!  
  
LISTO -0-''' xDDD  
  
WENU SHA =P, VOY A COMER MIS GALLETITAS DE CHOCOLATE CON CREMA xDD QUE SHA TENGU HAMBRE -p-'' xDDD  
  
HABER SI EMPIEZO A HACER EL 9.. xDD NAAA, MAS TARDE =P, JAJAJAJA xDDD  
  
BUENO, NOS VEMOS!!!  
  
¬¬ OSHIE xD SI SI!!! A VOS!!! QUE LEISTE LOS CAPIS Y NO DEJASTE REVIEW xDD USTED SER UN VAGO -O- JAJAJAJA xDDD, NAAA =O SI NO DEJA REVIEW ES X ALGU xD PERO NU SHEA VAGU T¬T, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PA MI QUE ME DEJE MENSAJITO LINDO =P xDD  
  
SHAP xDD  
  
BESHITOS!!!  
  
LOLIT xD 


	9. ¿Por Que Cambiaste?

NUESTRA LUNA, MI LUNA [[ESA BELLA LUNA]]  
  
Capítulo 9: ¿Por Qué Cambiaste?  
  
Dedicado: a Tania como siempre =)  
  
Echo: [[empezadu xDD]] 24/9 3:46 =)  
  
Terminado: 10:45 15/11  
  
Aclaraciones: " " los pensamientos. *-*-* -- lo que está pasando al mismo tiempo xD, =-=-= --- cambio de escena xDD, wenu xD los demas ya se lo saben ¬¬''  
  
Mejor no aclaru si va a ser más largo que el 8 u algo xD pk siempre me sale más largo aunque no quiera =o= xD. Asi que, naa más que decir y a empezar a leer el 9 =D, que es esto se vuelve cada vez más emocionante xDD  
  
Me da mucho emoción escribir los capítulos, jajajaja xDD No se olviden dejar un lindo review n_n xD.  
  
Si quieren verme en el msn: tachu_malfoy@hotmail.com  
  
Shap xD... bienvenida inspiración...  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Parecía que esa tormenta nunca cesaría, nunca. Estaría ahí por siempre. Negándose a irse, negando a que pasara algo que no debería pasar?? Puede ser, tal vez...  
  
Eran las 10 de la mañana, día Sábado. Se encontraban en la enorme mansión de los Ruterford. Era muy grande. Cualqueira que no la conociese se perdería. Bueno, cualqueira se perdería ahí. Era un laberinto.  
  
Emily hablaba con la hermana de la madre de Kevin. Estaban arreglando los últimos detalles para el gran acontecimiento de esa noche.  
  
Luna, Ginny, Kevin y Draco estabana sentados en el super espacioso y cómodo living. Nadie hablaba, el clima se estaba transformando demasiado tenso para los cuatro.  
  
En eso interrumpe el "agradable" clima que se había formado, un elfo doméstico. Uno de los tantos elfos que habitaban esa casa para servir fielmente a sus "amos".  
  
- Señorita Luna - chilló el elfo, con esa vocecita graciosa y a veces; molesta - La señorita Melody la espera a usted y a la sñorita Virginia en el recibidor.  
  
- Gracias por avisarnos Dells. Sígueme Ginny.  
  
- Por nada señorita, no tiene por que agradecer.  
  
Amabas jovencitas abandonaron el living donde habían estado, siguiendo al elfo hacia el recibidor para encontrarse con Melody.  
  
Melody era una de las tantas primas de Kevin. Cabellera rubia, como todos los Ruterford. Algo característico en ellos. Como los Malfoy. La joven de unos 20 y pico de años les sonrio. También era una exelente maga. Ex Gryffindor. Les sonrío amablemente al verlas llegar al recibidor.  
  
- Luna, que alegría volver a verte - dijo abrazandola. - Estás más grande!  
  
- También es un gusto verte de nuevo - dijo separandose y sonriendole - Pero me hubiese gustado verte en otras circunstancias - cambiando su rostro a una expresión media triste, sin esa bella sonrisa que había mostrado antes. Sin ese rostro soñador que tanto había enamorado a Ron y a Kevin.  
  
- No estés así Lunita, no es la muerte - trató de animarla.  
  
- No es mucha la diferencia - sonrisa sarcástica, a la Slytherin? Si.  
  
- No me as presentado a tu amiga - dijo Melody tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
- Virginia Weasley - se presentó la pelirroja.  
  
- Melody Ruterford, prima de Kevin, un gusto - dijo estrechándole la mano a la más chica de los Weasley.  
  
- Nos mandaste a llamar Melody, no? - dijo Luna.  
  
- Oh si... soy la encargada de la ropa que usaran ambas esta noche - dijo con un tono soñador y unos brillos en los ojos.  
  
- Algo simple quiero, nada de vestidos y todo eso - se negó Luna rotundamente.  
  
- Sabía que dirías algo así... veremos que hacemos - dijo, decepcionandose un poco Melody - Muy bien señoritas, vayamos a ver que les compramos para esta noche - recuperando el entusiasmo de minutos antes.  
  
- No es necesario que tengan que comprarme algo, no se molesten por mi - dijo Ginny.  
  
- No, no, señorita Weasley, le compraremos ropa a usted también - dijo Melody.  
  
- Si Ginny, no me dejes a mi sola en esto, por favor - le rogó Luna.  
  
- Esta bien... solo por ti Luna  
  
- Gracias amiga.  
  
- Bien señoritas, vámonos - dijo Melody, arrástrandolas hacia la puerta.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- Señorito Kevin - chilló el mismo elfo que minutos atrás había ido a buscar a Luna y a Ginny - Ya le trajeron la ropa para esta noche y para el Señorito Draco también.  
  
- Está bien Dells, avísanos cuando sea la hora de almorzar, muero de hambre.  
  
- Como diga señorito Kevin - volvió a chillar el elfo y se retiró de ahí.  
  
- Abrá que prepararse para esta noche Kevin...  
  
- Si... será una noche, inolvidable... - suspiró el señorito Kevin, con una mirada de ... melancolía?  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- Muy buena práctica - comentó Hermione a dos cansados jugadores de Quidditch: sus dos mejores amigos - exepto la lluvia.  
  
- Si, mal clima para practicar - dijo enojado Ron.  
  
- Pero no podemos dejar de hacerlo. - dijo Harry.  
  
- Este año la copa será nuevamente de Gryffindor, lo presiento - dijo Hermione, tratando de animarlos.  
  
- Eso es seguro, la copa de Quidditch, el campeonato de las casas, hoy es otro gran año - dijo un soñador Harry, con un brillo en los ojos imaginando ese bello momento.  
  
- Bueno, almorzamos?? - dijo Hermione - muero de hambre!  
  
- Yo no tengo hambre - dijo Ron... desanimado??  
  
- Hay Ron... hoy no desayunaste y te la deje pasar - dijo Hermione con cara de reproche - ahora no quieres almorzar, eso si que no!  
  
- No tengo ganas... - dijo Ron de vuelta.  
  
- Comerás algo o te enfermeras, además, se que no quieres comer porque no esta Lovegood. Como crees que se pondrá ella si no comes por su culpa?? A ella no le gustaría eso, ella quiere verte bien y si queres estar bien tienes que comer. Asi que niño vamos a almorzar. - Lo regañó Hermione, como si fuera su madre. Su tono era de reproche pero su mirada era tierna, como una madre le hablara a su pequeño hijito.  
  
- Está bien "Mamá Hermione", vamos a comer - dijo resignado Ron.  
  
- Exelente, vamos Harry.  
  
- Si, vamos ... - dijo Harry, se había quedado viendo la escena, le parecio muy tierno ver a Hermione así "Será una exelente madre" pensó el niño de los ojos esmeraldas más preciosos que existen. [[N/A: perdun ToT no pude evitar poner eso xD]]  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
La noche al fin había llegado. El señorito Kevin y Draco estaban ya listos en la habitación de el primero, en su casa. Estaba un poco nervioso. Un poco bastante.  
  
- La gran noche llego amigo - le dijo Draco.  
  
- Si, ha llegado. En unos momentos tendremos que bajar.  
  
- Suerte y ánimos.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- Luna, te ves genial - dijo Emily viendo a su sobrina.  
  
- Gracias - contestó sin ánimos alguno.  
  
- Tienes que estar bien Luna, por favor, está noche es especial.  
  
- Esta noche es arreglaba - le dijo con un tono frío.  
  
Clap, Clap [[Como rayos es el ruido de una puerta xDD??]] La puerta sonó xD Alguien golepaba.  
  
- Pase - dijo Emily.  
  
Era Ginny.  
  
- Te ves bellisima Luna . le dijo su amiga.  
  
- Gracias, tu también - le contestó Luna.  
  
Clap, Clap. Otra vez la puerta.  
  
- Pase - dijo de vuelta Emily.  
  
Era Melody.  
  
- Te ves preciosa Luna, hizimos una gran elección, tu también Virginia, te ves divina.  
  
- Mucha gracias - le dijo Ginny.  
  
- Gracias Melody - le contestó Luna.  
  
Clap, Clap. La puerta otra vez.  
  
- Pase - dijo Emily, quien más faltaba??  
  
Era el padre de Luna.  
  
- Me dejarían un momento a solas con mi hija??  
  
- Claro señor Lovegood, Luna te espero afuera - dijo Ginny, abandonando la habitación.  
  
- Si, vamos Melody, ya tendríamos que estar abajo con los invitados. - dijo Emily llendose con Melody.  
  
El señor Lovegood cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de su hija.  
  
- Hija, yo...  
  
- Papá, porque arreglaron esto?? - lo interrumpio Luna.  
  
- Por tu bien hija  
  
- No me hace bien, yo quiero elejir...  
  
- Lo sé, pero es mejor asi, creo que es lo mejor para ti hija, quiero que seas feliz, se que Kevin es la persona indicada. Lo sé desde que eran pequeños. Se llevaban bien, se querian mucho. No sé porque cambiaron las cosas. Pero se que se quieren y seran felices, el te cuidara hija, el lo hará...  
  
- Papá...  
  
- Sonríe, mi niña, por favor. Quiero que seas la misma de siempre.  
  
- Está bien papá, are lo mejor que pueda...  
  
Y se fue, el padre de Luna se fue.  
  
Ginny entró en la habitación y vio a Luna ver por la ventana. La lluvia seguía ahí afuera.  
  
- Luna...  
  
- El paisaje es bello aunque no estén las estrellas y la luna, la lluvia parece que esta llorando. Señal que algo que va a pasar no tiene que suceder. Que alguien está mal. Es muy triste, hermoso y carga mucha melancolía. - giró hacia Ginny y le dedicó una sonrisa, que nadie veía hacia días.  
  
- Vamos??  
  
- Si, vamos - dijo Luna y salieron de la habitación.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- Señorito - lo llamó el elfo a Kevin.  
  
- Si?  
  
- Lo estan esperando  
  
- Voy.  
  
Kevin junto a Draco bajaron. Había muchas personas. Lo saludaban y Kevin les presentaba a Draco, su mejor amigo.  
  
En eso bajaron Ginny y Luna juntas. Kevin se la quedó mirando por un largo tiempo, se veia bellisima para el. Deslumbraba. Su cabello acomodado delicadamente. Una cadenita que llevaba la L en oro. Y su falda con un camisa, le quedaban espectacular y elegante, como mas grande.  
  
Kevin era todo un ... bombom, estaba precioso.  
  
La noche transcurrio, y Luna, Ginny, Kevin y Draco no se cruzaban mucho, se evitaban constantemente, hasta que...  
  
- Bueno - dijo el señor Lovegood. - Es momento, Hija, Kevin - los llamo  
  
Kevin y Luna fueron con el padre de ella.  
  
- Aqui estan los anillos de compromiso - dijo.  
  
Luna miro rapidamente hacia Ginny, que con la mirada le daba animos, pero no se podia hacer nada, solo aceptar el compromiso.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- Noooooo - grito Ron despertandose.  
  
- Que pasa Ron? - le pregunto Harry que estaba despierto.  
  
- Tuve un mal presentimiento, nada mas Harry, no te preocupes - y se volvio a acostar.. - Luna....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
- Por eso, les deseamos todo lo mejor - concluyo el señor Lovegood.  
  
Kevin y Luna ya tenian sus anillos de compromiso en sus dedos. Ya no se podia hacer nada, estaban comprometidos.  
  
- Los felicito - dijo una señora muy elegante a ambos muchachos.  
  
- Muchas gracias señora Stevenson - le dijo Luna.  
  
- Si muchas gracias señora - dijo Kevin.  
  
- Hacen una muy bonita pareja - les dijo otra señora.  
  
Y asi paso la noche, puras felicitaciones.  
  
- Asi es mejor - le dijo Luna a Ginny.  
  
- Puede ser Luna, puede ser...  
  
*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//*//* //*//*//*//*//*//*  
  
Termine... Despues de mas de un mes, creo xD.  
  
Tuve muchos problemas, interrumpciones y mi pc rota. Pero aca esta y pido millones de disculpas...  
  
Lo siento....  
  
Lolit xD 


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

**ESTE FIC (ESA BELLA LUNA), DESPUÉS DE ESTAR VARIOS MESES SIN PODER ACTUALIZARSE, YO, LA AUTORA, ME AGO TOTALMENTE RESPONSABLE, NO SÈ SI A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTA ESTE FIC, O NO, PERO ME SIENTO CULPABLE IGUALMENTE, PORQUE AUNQUE SI UNICAMENTE UNA PERSONA LEE ESTE FIC, LE ESTOY FALTANDO LA PALABRA DE CONTINUAR RAPIDAMENTE.**

**PERDÍ EL DISKET DONDE ESTABA EL CAPÌTULO 10, QUE ERA BASTANTE EXTENSO, Y FUE UN TRABAJO DE DÌAS Y ME DESVELÈ VARIAS VECES PARA SEGUIRLO, Y DE CONSECUENCIA ME QUEDABA DORMIDA Y LLEGABA TARDE AL COLEGIO.**

**POR ESO, YO NO PUEDO MÀS... Y NO QUIERO ABANDONAR EL FIC, PERO TAMPOCO PUEDO SEGUIR ASÌ... ASÌ QUE QUISIERA SABER SI A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTA ESTE FIC, ASÌ POR LO MENOS SIGO CON GANAS, DE QUE AGO TODO EL TRABAJO PARA ALGUIEN, Y NO PARA LA PARED.**

**Y TAMBIÈN, SI ALGUIEN PODRÍA AYUDARME... NO ES MUCHO, SI NO, ES ORIENTARME PARA VER COMOLES GUSTARÌA QUE PASARAN LAS COSAS, COMO UNA OPINI"N GENERAL MÀS QUE NADA, Y AYUDARME A RE ESCRIBIR TODO EL CAPÌTULO, ESO SI, NECESITO UNA PERSONA CON TODAS LAS GANAS Y ÀNIMOS, PORQUE YO YA CASI NOLOS TENGO...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO, SI ALGUIEN LO LEE CLARO...**

**LOLIT...**


	11. Este Es Mi Dolor

**_Esa Bella Luna_**

**Capítulo 10: "Este es mi dolor"**

Luna miraba tristemente por la ventana, mientras jugaba con su anillo de compromiso, ese anillo que sellaba algo irrompible, ese anillo en el cual estaba puesta su vida, su futuro, su todo. Se le calló al suelo. Hubiese preferido salir corriendo, pero como no era su estilo y, con o sin anillo las cosas no cambiaban mucho. La verdad... no cambiaba nada. Ya estaba todo hecho, decidido, realizado, planeado antes de que ella supiera. Tendría que terminar el resto de su vida con alguien a quien no amaba ni un poco, era algo, despreciable.

Caminó con la mirada de una persona que va a un funeral, hacia lo que ahí era su habitación. Agarró sus maletas, ya estaba lista para ir directo a Hogwarts, donde tendría que enfrentar a alguien al cual no quería ni siquiera ver en estos momentos, ¿Cómo daría la cara ahora? Todos sabían que ella lo amaba ¿no? Y resultaba que volvía siendo prometida de ese Slytherin, popular, guapo, codiciado y demás cosas, pero Slytherin al fin y al cabo. Aunque sabía muy bien que muchas chicas la querrían matar, ya era muy molestada, ahora, que la trataran de asesinar sería algo más grabe.

Ginny la estaba esperando, a decir verdad, todos la estaban esperando. Ya estaban listos para volver, desgraciadamente, a Hogwarts. A su colegio. Ginny estaba nerviosa, aún retumbaba en su mente las palabras, la conversación entre Malfoy y Kevin ¿Se lo diría a Luna? A cada minuto se atormentaba ¿Hablaba o no? Valla dilema se le presentaba justo ahora. Y un pensamiento se le cruzó por su cabeza. Su hermano. Vio como Luna respiraba hondo, ahora si, bien sabía que su amiga caminaba hacia su tumba, bueno, no tan trágicamente.

El camino hacia Hogwarts fue muy tenso y nada divertido. Kevin llevaba esa sonrisa molesta en su rostro, aunque se asimilaba más a una sonrisa verdadera. Una sonrisa salida del corazón. Luna llevaba una expresión triste, hasta ni tenía ganas de leer la revista de su padre. Y ya se había olvidado de investigar a los extraños duendecillos de color rosa que salían cuando llovía con sol. Y eso era poco decir.

Un majestuoso carruaje tirado por un thestral los llevaría hasta el castillo. Luna miró con ternura al thestral. Se subió al carruaje. Ahora ni siquiera se escuchaba sonido alguno, realmente si parecían venir o ir a un velorio.

Luna bajó casi corriendo, y se internó en los terrenos del colegio, entrando en el castillo y a toda prisa hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas como ahora de estar en ese lugar donde nadie la apreciara siquiera un poquito. Dijo la contraseña y entró, fue hacia su habitación y se tiró sobre ella y lloró, lloró amargamente, lloró sin consuelo, odiaba su estúpida realidad, y nunca había extrañado tanto a su madre, la extrañaba mucho, la necesitaba, necesitaba un cálido abrazo de un ser querido, necesitaba que la quisieran, y el ser que tanto la podía querer y que ella quería que tanto la quisiera y la abrazara, no podía, y todo por ese estúpido anillo de compromiso que tenía en el dedo. Un compromiso que la tendría atada de por vida, y que la haría muchísimo más infeliz de lo que siempre fue jamás. Y siguió llorando, las lágrimas hacían que se ahogara una y otra vez y los sollozos eran más constantes, audibles y desgarradores, que a uno le llegaban hasta el alma, eran sollozos de tristeza, de dolor. Y siguió llorando con un dejo de amargura, un dolor la recorrió, un dolor que solo siente un corazón triste, que se le acaba de prohibir amar. Y amar de verdad.

Sollozaba entre sueños, tenía pesadillas. Se encontraba en una oscuridad, su cabello estaba recogido a un lado y unos mechones rebeldes y rubios le caían a los costados de su blanco rostro. Miraba para todos lados, con un sentimiento de desesperación. Se aclarecía poco a poco y vislumbró a un ser, un pelirrojo, un sentimiento de calidez la recorrió y corrió hacia él, con una alegría inmensa, y se paró en seco. El amor de su vida estaba acompañado, y con la peor persona que ella podría haber pensado. Hermione Granger. No le simpatizaba en lo absoluto. Y estaban abrazados. Luna se sintió mal, y comenzó a llorar. Y ellos se besaban...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó, despertándose de pronto, y varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos plateados. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Había sido tan real... ¿Acaso esa sería una predicción? Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Su equipaje estaba a un costado de su cama. Y comenzó a sollozar... ¿Tendría que aceptar de una vez que había perdido al ser que nunca le perteneció? Nunca.

Miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw sabiendo que no la encontraría. Miró tristemente su plato y lo alejó. No tenía hambre. Hermione lo miró con tristeza pero ignoró su mirada. Miró hacia la entrada del Gran Salón y vio algo que revivió aunque sea un poco su estado de ánimo. Su pequeña hermana se dirigía hacia la mesa de su casa, por lo que vio estaba a punto de sentarse con los de su curso, pero Ron la llamó. Ginny comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa pero se sentó con su hermano, y este la miraba con curiosidad. No podía contenerse más. Ella le tendría que decir donde rayos se encontraba SU Luna.

- ¿Dónde está Luna Ginny? – preguntó más violentamente de lo que quiso.

- Yo estoy bien gracias, no te preocupes por mi ¿Sabes? – le contestó, tratando de desviar lo más que podía el tema.

- No me contestas donde está Luna – replicó. No tenía tiempo para vueltas.

- En su habitación. ¿Dónde más? – contestó lo más natural.

- ¿Y donde habían ido? ¿Por qué no se despidieron?

- Eso no me lo preguntes a mí ¿Quieres? Es asunto tuyo y de ella, y yo no tengo nada que ver. Así que si no te importa, déjame comer mi desayuno en paz.

Ron se levantó de golpe sin importarle las llamadas de Hermione que estaba más triste que nunca. Se dirigió hacia su sala común lleno de una impotencia y una bronca terrible. Estaba enojado. Y quería explicaciones, y si su adorable hermanita no se las daba... ¡Esta bien! Luna se las tendría que dar. Y esperaba que sean buenas, unas que justificasen que no se halla siquiera despedido de él, tenían una charla pendiente. Y no podía esperar más, ya no podía esperar más el momento de decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto quería abrazarla, protegerla, cuidar a ese ser indefenso para que nadie más se atreviera siquiera a burlarse porque él estaba ahí para cuidarla, y más que nada, para amarla. Dio vueltas en su habitación y pareció que en cualquier momento se haría un gran hoyo en él, caminaba muy nervioso y eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras que tendría que usar. Era muy importante. Era, sin duda, el gran día. Agarró la mochila de arriba de su cama, y sin dar más vueltas, se dirigió a las clases. Pero antes... tenía que buscar a Luna.

No se molestó en peinar su cabellera rubia, se miró su mano y ahí seguía el anillo, adornando su blanco dedo y atándola a algo que no quería. Ató las agujetas de su zapato, y con mochila al hombro abandonó su triste habitación. Recorrió la sala común con los mismos murmullos de todos los días, burlándose, sin duda, de todo su ser. No les dio importancia y caminó mecánicamente. Miraba el piso, y parecía muy interesada en un punto indefinido, que en fijarse si pudiese chocar a alguien. "Luna" escuchó. Alguien la llamaba y su corazón comenzó a latir más violentamente que nunca. Reconocía esa voz y su corazón, al mismo tiempo se encogió y dio un vuelco inesperado. Una tristeza la recorrió a pesar de en su estómago revoloteaban unas alegres mariposas. Ahí estaba él. Plantando frente a ella. Ese ser que hacía instantes tenía el entrecejo fruncido debido a su enojo por su ausencia, ahora sonreía abiertamente por tenerla cerca de vuelta. La abrazó inesperadamente, y ambos sintieron ganas de no separarse nunca más. Querían permanecer así el resto de sus vidas, y que nunca nadie se atreviese a osar en separarlos. Pero eso era simplemente una ilusión, un desesperado deseo de su corazón enamorado, olvidándose de la cruel realidad que llamaban a su puerta. Una realidad en la que ninguno de los dos podría escapar. Luna se separó de ese abrazó con pesadumbres, no quería, pero recordó lo que adornaba su mano. Ron la miró con extrañeza. Luna desvió la mirada. Quería desaparecer...

- Luna, tenemos que hablar... – comenzó él.

- ... – ella no contestó. No podría articular palabra. ¿Qué le diría? "Oh Ron, quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo, porque estoy comprometida con un Slytherin que no le agradaría para nada que charlásemos" Absurdo.

- ¿Luna?

- ... – o sino... "mira Ron, yo te amo más que a nadie, pero no puedo ahora porque me comprometí con ese fastidioso chico de Slytherin".

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- No es le momento para hablar Ron – dijo al fin, tenía que ganar un poco más de tiempo. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, y escondió su mano atrás de ella.

- ¡Si es el momento Luna!

- ¿Qué no escuchaste a **_MI NOVIA_**, Weasley? No quiere hablar contigo, así que déjala en paz ¿Quieres? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas arrastrando cada una de las palabras que pronunció. Y haciendo un especial énfasis en "mi novia".

- ¡No me molestes! Además, Luna no es tu novia

- ¿Qué no? – dijo mientras se ponía al lado de Luna, y levantó su mano (sacándosela de atrás de la espalda) y la de él – Bueno novios no, pero prometidos sí.

Ron retrocedió dos pasos. Y se alejó de ahí. No podía creer, no podía... ¿Luna comprometida con ese Slytherin? ¿Y que había sido esas hojas de su diario? ¿Ella lo amaba a él, no? ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él, por qué? Había encontrado la felicidad... ¡Y se comprometía con otro! Eso era... lo peor que le podría haber pasado en su vida...

Corrió, no miró hacia atrás... no podía voltear la mirada, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto. Si alguien le hubiese contado aquello, no lo creería, nunca. Pero él fue testigo, esos anillos en sus manos, no podía ser... ¿Comprometidos? Ellos estaban comprometidos, y él... con el corazón hecho añicos. Dejó de correr y sin importarle nada cayó al suelo, lleno de impotencia, dolor. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, posó sus manos en su cabeza agarrándose el pelo, se ahogaba con sus lágrimas, sus sollozos podrían conmover a cualquiera, era una imagen tan triste, de un ser enamorado, muy enamorado con el corazón destrozado y con la ilusión de amar desparramada por el suelo. Lloró. Estaba sufriendo, estaba destruido... ¿Por qué le pasaba justo eso cuando se había decidido al amor? ¿Tan mala persona era que se le había negado el placer de amar? Él que se había decidido a gritarle al mundo entero, a pleno pulmón, que amaba a ese ser tan especial, tan distinto a todos, que daría su vida por Luna Lovegood... ¿Y ella estaba comprometida? Había algo que no cuadraba... Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Se sentó contra el muro de esa pared, aún lloraba, se tapó los ojos con las manos, no podía callar los alaridos de ser, los sollozos desgarradores y su sufrimiento tan inmenso que no cabrían en todo el castillo. Él no significaba nada para ella... ¿Podría él entender eso? ¿Podría entender eso su pobre corazón? ¿Alguien podría asimilar esa realidad? Nadie, a nadie le cabría en la cabeza que un ser que declara que estaba enamorado de otro ser, vuelve de vaya saber donde comprometido con otro tercer ser que no tendría que tener ninguna participación entre los dos primeros seres. Era absurdo.

Se levantó del suelo. Se secó las lágrimas en un arrebato de furia. Estaba muy furioso con él mismo... no podía seguir pensando en eso, no tendría. Bien, si ella había aceptado comprometerse con ese idiota, perfecto por ella. Él trataría de olvidarse de ese ser que tanto daño le estaba haciendo. Si ella no quería hablar, no insistiría, pero le daba mucha pena perderla. Pero tendría que aceptarlo... no podría permitirse hacerse tanto daño. Ya todo estaba dicho. O eso parecía... ¿Acaso Ron podría dejar de lado ese sentimiento que llenaba toda su alma? ¿O solo lo decía porque estaba furioso?

Llegó hasta la sala común de los leones, sus dos mejores amigos estaban esperándolos junto a la chimenea, y su hermana menor también estaba con ellos. Los tres se quedaron callados cuando él entró. Se quedó mirándolos. Ellos le devolvían la mirada como si pudieran entenderlo. Ron se enfureció más, no tenía ganas de hablar, no tenía ganas de que sintieran lastima por él. Quería estar solo. Cruzó la sala común y vio como Hermione quería llamarlo, pero Harry y Ginny la detuvieron. Les agradeció en silencio, por lo menos, aunque sea un poquito, ellos dos lo entendían.

**Fin del capítulo 10**

Tengo que pedir MILLONES de disculpas y muchísimas gracias por todas esas palabras de aliento, no sé como hacer para devolverles tanto afecto que me brindaron, se los agradezco tanto. Aunque no crean, sus palabras me dieron fuerzas para seguir adelante, no solo con este fic, sino con mi vida, porque estoy pasando momento, durísimo,, y muy difíciles que nunca pensé que podría pasarme, y pensaba que no podría seguir adelante. Y aquí me tienen, con este capítulo que me conmovió mucho, y que me vino justo porque necesitaba desahogarme, así que les transmití mi dolor a ellos, aunque mi dolor no es esencialmente por amor. Bueno, dejo de hablar de mí... espero que el próximo capítulo me salga un poco más largo, porque este salió muy cortito. Demasiado cortito. No les prometo que el once saldrá rápido, pero trataré que para la próxima semana ya pueda subirlo. Me interrumpieron mientras escribía, ahora tengo más bronca que Ron... bueno, espero me dejen un bonito review, aunque sea una línea que diga: "Hola".

**_Lolit xD (de vacaciones de Invierno)_**


	12. Amame

**Esa Bella Luna**

**Capítulo 11: "Ámame"**

"Solo un deseo. Solo una cosa. Una petición. ¿Acaso no es mucho lo que pido? Yo creo que no. Todos queremos eso, es lo que realmente necesitamos. Que nos quieran, nos protejan, nos cuiden. Yo no soy egoísta, solo uno más del montón que quiere lo mismo. Que me amen. Que ella me ame. Así que no es mucho pedir. Entonces... ¿Por qué no me ama? ¿¡Por qué él y yo no!? ¡Qué tiene él que yo no tenga! Yo soy mucho más apuesto... estoy seguro que si haría una encuesta yo ganaría y él perdería. Eso es... un perdedor... Y yo soy el ganador, yo tengo que ser el triunfador. Yo soy el bueno de la historia, yo tengo que ser triunfador y quedarme con la bella dama. No él... No él. Él no puedo... yo soy el prometido de Luna, no él... yo soy el preferido en esto, no él... él no va a tener ninguna oportunidad. Luna está confundida, eso es... ella no puede amar de enserio a ese. No puede. ¡No debe! ¡Ella tiene que amarme! ¡Sería lo correcto! Lo sé... ella me querrá, tendrá que quererme. Como me llamo Kevin y soy Slytherin Luna será solo mía, y de nadie más..."

Kevin seguía ensimismado con sus pensamientos, solo su mente y él, y sus sentimientos...

Varios días ya habían pasado, su furia había desaparecido, pero la tristeza lo invadía, la impotencia, el sentimiento de rechazo...

Ron estaba tumbado en habitación, triste, solo, deprimido. Amaba a Luna, pero él pensaba que ella no lo amaba. Que todo había sido una mentira. ¿Pero tenía que ponerse así por un amor no correspondido? No tenía ganas ni de aguantarse a él mismo. Ya no soportaba eso, no soportaba seguir viviendo así. No podía ni con él mismo...

Se levantó de su suave cama, se cubrió con una capa y salió a tomar aire fresco, todavía no era tan tarde y tenía tiempo de dar un paseo sin ser regañado. Estaba en los límites establecidos. Pasó por la sala común y ahí estaban sus amigos. Los miró de reojo y notó que Hermione quería hablarle pero Ginny movió su cabeza negativamente. Tenía que agradecerle eso también...

Había algunos alumnos aquí y allá, no tantos, seguro preferían estar en sus salas comunes. A Ron no les importó. No le importaba nada, necesitaba relajarse, saber que haría consigo mismo. Y en ese momento deseó volver a ser pequeño, estar en los brazos de su madre y que ella lo guiara, no podía seguir tomando sus propias decisiones si no sabía que podía hacer con ese sentimiento que lo torturaba momento a momento.

Sus ojos desorbitados estaban perdidos, sin vida. Ya no tenían razón por la cuál volver a sonreír. No tenían esa chispa especial. No tenían color. Ya no tenían razón de existir.

Caminó sin destino alguno, sin saber por donde estaba, donde se encontraba, donde caminaba. ¿Acaso tenía sentido pensar? ¿Acaso tenía sentido sentir? ¿Acaso algo podría volver a tener sentido? ¿Tenía sentido pensar que cosa tenía sentido?

Y en su distracción su cuerpo choca contra otro y se tumbó ligeramente. Murmuró un "disculpa..." pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y ahí estaba él, su corazón se aceleró a mil, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos tenían color nuevamente, sus mejillas ardían y no podía pronunciar palabra.

¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría? ¡No sabía como reaccionar! Sus piernas flaquearon, unos ojos celestes le devolvían la mirada... curioso, sorprendido, confundido... Luna desvía la mirada, no podía verlo... no... sino... ¡no!

_Quédate un momento así_

_No mires hacia mí_

_Que no podré aguantar_

_Si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela el cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes_

_Que no pueda hablar_

Luna dio un paso hacia atrás. Era todo tan contradictorio. Quería correr, quería irse... pero quería besarlo. Amarlo. Decirle que ella no tenía nada que ven con Ruterford, que había sido todo obra de sus padres. ¡Ella no quería estar comprometida con el Slytherin! ¡Ella solo lo quería a él! ¡A Ron! Y nadie más... únicamente a él. Su corazón era de él... su vida era de él y nada más de él...

Ron se acercó solo un poco. Sus sentimientos eran confusos. Quería hacer una cosa y su mente y orgullo decían otra. Se decidió... no podía perder esa oportunidad a pesar de todo lo que había pensado...

Estiró una mano hacia el rostro de Luna, suavemente le acarició el rostro. Ella cerró los ojos. Él se acercó aún más. Le corrió el cabello de la cara y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos. La quería... la necesitaba. Y nadie se imaginaba cuanto.

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco _

_Y es verdad un poco, Tengo que aceptar_

_Pero sino te explico lo que siento dentro_

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar_

Luna lo apartó. Él se quedó mirándola de nuevo.

- Ron, yo... tú tienes... yo tengo...

- Calla, por favor. No digas nada... las palabras sobran Luna. ¡Por Merlín!

- No, Ron... déjame hablar... tu no sabes, tu no entiendes

- Yo solo sé que te quiero, y sé que me quieres tus ojos me lo dicen Luna... no puedes mentirme, no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas...

- ¡Ron! Escucha...

Pero Ron no podía. Las palabras no eran necesarias, no ahora, eso sobraba. Lo único que él necesitaba era a ella, y nada más. ¿Para que hablar? ¿Para qué seguir haciéndose daño? Eso si era algo que no tenía sentido.

Y a pesar de las insistencias de Luna en hablar él la tomó del rostro nuevamente y se acercó. Sentía su corazón latir... escuchaba sus latidos... estaba muy cerca... peligrosamente cerca... solo unos milímetros lo separaban... sentía su respiración... en su estómago revoloteaban mariposas cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos. Sus respiraciones siendo una... su amor tan puro demostrándose.

Luna no pudo resistirse... no podía. Ya no... correspondió ese beso con todo el amor posible. Su amor tan puro... era todo lo que podía brindarle en ese momento. Un beso tan lleno de caricias, tan tierno. Las palabras sobraban, no eran necesarias.

_Nunca me sentí tan solo _

_Cómo cuando ayer _

_De pronto lo entendí _

_Mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve_

_Y nunca te perdí._

_Y me explicaba._

El beso seguía. Pero no por mucho tiempo. El cruel destino estaba tocando a la puerta de ambos. Más bien a su puerta. Seguían explorándose el uno al otro, cada caricia, cada suspiro, cada segundo era amor y todo era lo que habían soñado. Estaban abrazados, besándose, se querían. ¿Qué más necesitaban?

Luna reaccionó. Pensó lo que estaba haciendo y pese a todo el dolor de su alma se separó de su amado. Rompió el beso que más había esperado. Su corazón estaba destrozado... ella estaba destrozada, pero no podía decirle que lo quería. No podía... tenía que dejarlo ir. Tenía que callar.. Todo tenía que morir de una vez ahí. Si no... luego sería demasiado tarde. Dio otro paso para atrás y desvío su mirada hacia el suelo. Sus manos temblaban y estaba sudando. ¡Él tenía que entenderlo de una vez! No podían estar juntos... no debía... no... ella no podría... ¡no! ¡Él tenía que ser feliz con otra! Él tendría que encontrar otro amor... ella no podía arriesgarlo... no podía...

- Luna... por favor... tu no quieres hacer esto, lo sabes...

_Que el amor es una cosa _

_Que se da de pronto en forma natural_

_Lleno de fuego, _

_Si lo fuerzas se marchita, _

_sin tener principio llega a su final_

_Ahora tal ves tu puedas entender_

_que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez tu puedas entender_

_y no te vuelvas si no quiere ver..._

- no hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que son Luna – rogó el pelirrojo, lleno de desesperación

- Las cosas son así Ron – dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas que pedían a gritos salir – yo no puedo estar contigo, estoy comprometida, tengo deberes que cumplir y no puedo fallar a eso, tienes que entender

- ¡NO! Yo sé que tu no quieres eso. Dime la verdad Luna, sé que mientes, lo veo en tu mirada...

- ... –

- BIEN... bien... ¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¡Perfecto! – Ron estaba enfurecido, cegado por su furia, su bronca, su dolor - ¡Perfecto! ¡Quédate sola si eso deseas... pero no me busques... no me volverás a encontrar!

Y desapareció, el pelirrojo desapareció... ya no lo veía... y sabía que nunca más podría estar cerca de él...

_Que lloro por ti_

_que lloro sin ti_

_que ya lo entendí _

_que no eres para mí_

_y lloro..._

_Que lloro – Sin Bandera – De Viaje_

Luna estalló en lágrimas. En un llanto desgarrador. Se sentía el ser más desdichado del mundo... ¿Por qué le sucedía todo a ella? Sentía como si miles de Cruciatus le atravesaban el cuerpo y las palabras de Ron resonaban una tras otra en su mente. Estaba totalmente perdida. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de encontrar un consuelo que nunca conseguirá...

- Lo si-sien-to R-Ron... pe-pero no po-podrí-a ver-verte mu-mu-errto, no lo so-por-por-ta-ría...

Y una persona a lo lejos miraba a Luna. Sentía rabia porque ella lloraba por otro. Pero Luna había captado claramente el mensaje. Él no quería haber llegado a tales extremos. Pero por lo menos ella había obedecido. Ahora Luna si lo podría amar a él. Luna era para él. Y no pensaba compartirla con nadie.

Fin del Capítulo.

¿Lo siento ..? Sé que es corto... lo sé... pero... puedo explicarlo. Tenía muy poco tiempo ya que tengo que regresar a mi casa. (Estoy en lo de mi madre) Y mi padre llamó para regañarme porque ya era tarde y tengo que regresar. Pero no quería irme sin escribir este capítulo porque me carcomía la conciencia... así qué... no me importa la reprimenda... me voy feliz igualmente...

Espero sus reviews...

Lolit.


	13. Adelanto del cap 12

**_Esa Bella Luna_**

**ADELANTO DEL CAPITULO 12**

_(Perdon por los acentos ausentes, es que este teclado me esta volviendo loca, para mas información leer las notas de la autora)_

A lo lejos el sol hacía su magistral aparición tan deslumbrante, tan sorprendente, era indicio de que un nuevo día estaba comenzando. Lentamente sus rayos iluminaba el campo de Quidditch y poco a poco le daba luz a todo el lugar.

El castillo estaba ahí, tan imponente como siempre, con sus alumnos durmiendo o recién despertándose para lo que seria la ultima semana de clases. Si, la ultima. Seria la ultima semana en que se escucharan los pasos de los alumnos yendo o viniendo de la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, o de los Invernaderos. El campo de Quidditch estaría sin practicas por un tiempo y los jardines estarían desabitados sin gente a su alrededor, ni a la sombras de los árboles, ni cerca del lago refrescándose debido al calor que hacia.

Y a lo lejos, dentro del gran colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria los primeros alumnos ya bajaban a desayunar, con cierto aire de alegría, las vacaciones estaban cerca, y para otros... nostalgia, su ultimo momento en ese maravilloso lugar que les había brindado tanto... donde aprendieron tantas cosas... donde, porque no, habían conocido al amor de sus vidas.

_El amor de sus vidas..._ que cruel utopía del destino es saber que la persona a la que tanto amas esta tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, y lo peor es que ese amor es mutuo, es correspondido, que ambos sienten esas ganas, esa necesidad de abrazarse, de besarse de estar juntos cueste lo que cueste, pero no se puede hacer realidad, y ni siquiera sabes porque esa persona toma semejante decisión sin tener en cuenta tus sentimientos ni los suyos propios. Y eso es lo que le pasa a un joven, un pelirrojo, parte de una numerosa familia, donde todos sus hermanos son varones excepto una, su pequeña y menor hermanita, a la que tanto quería y adoraba, aunque a veces quería matarla y mas ahora, sabiendo que ella si sabia porque ese gran amor para el lo rechazaba. Pero no podía bajar los brazos... el era Gryffindor, y si tenia que luchar, lucharía, si tenia que demostrar su valor, lo demostraría y si tenia que dar su vida por amor... la daría. Si, la daría. Porque para el ella era su vida, porque para el ella era el centro de su existencia, aunque ella lo rechazara, aunque no le diera explicaciones. Porque el sentía amor verdadero, y aunque se dijo miles de veces que no lloraría por ella y se olvidaría de ese ser que tanto ama y le hace tanto daño, no pudo... no puede. Ella es única, y sabe que en ningún lado encontraría a alguien que se le pareciese en algo tan mínimo.

Se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada, con esa sensación que lo acompañaba cada día, en cada momento, esa sensación a perdida, a mal presagio... a muerte. Si, a muerte... sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder, a alguien querido o a el mismo. Y no quería... el eso no quería ni para sus mejores amigos, ni para sus conocidos, ni para su familia, ni para ella... no, no podía desearle nada malo a ella, y mucho menos a ella. Era tan sensible...

A pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el dolor que ella le hacia provocar, la seghuá queriendo, a pesar de todos sus pensamientos que creo mientras duraba su bronca, su ira, su... amor. Si, amor. Nunca dejaria de amarla. Nunca.

Y asi se levantò. Con ese presentimiento tan espantoso, tan horroroso, y con el corazòn hecho trizas. Tená mal aspecto en todos los sentidos. Mas desaliñado que nunca, no se habá peinado, tená grandes ojeras, y estaba màs perdido que nunca. Verlo daba pena, lastima, hacia que se te nublara la mirada y se te ablande el corazòn, producia un revoltijo en el estomago, se te erizaba la piel, y hacia que uno se preguntara... ¿Me pasarà eso a mi?

FIN DEL ADELANTO.

No me quieran matar, aunque se que quieren, por estar tan ausente tanto tiempo. Pero es un pequeño adelanto, para decirles que aun estoy viva.

Estoy sin internet, y muy apabullada con tanta tarea, pero PROMETO, tomarme tiempo libre para conectarme de nuevo con la historia.

No les prometo que el capitulo estara listo prontamente. Pero tengo una fecha estimada, y les PROMETO que antes o ese mismo dia, o sea 31/07/05 estara publicado el nuevo capitulo.

Confien en mi, los QUIERO mucho a todos, por aguantarme, por quererme...

Besos... Lolit.


End file.
